Not So Young Anymore
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: YYH/IY Kagome finds a young fire demon child in a bloody, gore filled clearing and takes him in, only to be sent back to her time a year later. Now our little miko is fighting alone in her time. And one of these fights reunites her with the lil spitfire
1. 1

_**Not So Young Anymore**_

**Summery**: Kagome finds a young fire demon child in a bloody, gore filled clearing and takes him in, only to be sent back to her time a year later. Now our little miko is fighting alone in her time. And one of these fights reunites her with the little spitfire, who's not so young anymore. Can our time traveler handle a grown up Hiei, or will she go crazy (and bald) from his overbearing personality? Who knows!?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha, Kagome and Hiei would be doing it every day and Kuwabara would be a genius. But sadly, I do not. _(tears)_ They are owned by their creators Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I claim nothing but the plot, which could have already been done by another wonderful author/authoress.

**Pairings**: Kagome/?, Yuusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Sango/Miroku, Shippou/Whoever he gets next

**Author's Notes:** ... I will completely understand if you want to kick my ass for starting another story. But, once again, my fingers and mind wouldn't let me rest till this story is down and out of my brain! UGH! Anyhoo, I hope you will like this as much as I do! And, yes, it is different then my usual style! I'm kinda experimenting, so lets hope it doesn't fall through and kill me in the end, okay?

_**-+-+-+ Chapter One, Give Em Hell Kid; My Chemical Romance +-+-+-**_

Blood dripped from low hanging branches. Piles of guts and torn human flesh fell hazardously on the crimson stained ground. Red splotches danced across pale skin. Blazing ruby eyes hopped from dead body to burnt flesh.

A small hand, barely bigger than a three-year-olds, reached for a rusted blade. Pudgy fingers curled around the old swords handle and picked it up with ease. Wide, wide almond shaped eyes stared unblinking at the gore-flecked ground, searching for the sheath of the blunt katana.

The diminutive figure stepped through the crimson life liquid in pursuit of the missing scabbard. His brilliant red eyes leapt from one pile of mangled corpses to another. The eyes lit up at locating the missing wood.

The toddler-sized boy hopped over to the sheath and pulled it from the grip of a glassy-eyed human. His face was contorted in pain, his mouth open in a silent, and permanent scream. Blood glistened from his cheek and forehead as he stared, unseeing, at the pale child.

Curious red eyes blinked slowly. The corpse said nothing as the scabbard slipped from his dead grip.

A cruel grin stretched across the juvenile's pasty, crimson flecked face. "What do you have to say now, Kiyo?" He paused to let the corpse defend himself. "Nothing, that's what." The youth kicked the body and turned away.

Fire danced merrily over a small pile of carcasses. The scent of burning flesh tickled the child's nostrils. They flared and the boy took a deep breath, savoring the disgusting smell. The flames light painted orange and reds across his body, making the youth appear god-like.

His tummy grumbled and he placed his red stained hand on his belly. He looked around hungrily before spotting a good-looking piece of burnt meat. He seated himself by a relatively peaceful looking human and let his ruby eyes rest on the seemingly sleeping man.

Soft looking hair rested casually on his tanned forehead. His eyes were closed and a subdued smile sat peacefully on his face. The male appeared to be doing nothing more than slumbering, if not for the gaping gash on his throat.

The child touched the mans black locks in an endearing way. "I am sorry." He didn't really need to die… But he surely would have wanted revenge.

Ruby eyes narrowed as the boy took a large bite out of the burned skin. Doku was the only person to be kind, even fatherly, to him in the large band of thieves. The others were nothing more than his tormenters that fueled his anger and hatred of the world.

He remembered why he had snapped. Oh, yes, he remembered. The bandits were pissed that they had yet to accomplish a successful raid in a while, or score a few whores. So they had taken their anger and sexual frustration out on the child. He had gone berserk, killing and burning all that had hurt and taunted him.

Doku wasn't meant to die, but it had to be done. He was a very loyal man, and the young ward, as Doku had dubbed him, would have been severely punished, via death, for his crimes. So to keep himself alive, he had cut Doku's throat first and then taken out the rest of the criminals.

Chewing slowly, the child's nose twitched.

Something was coming.

Something that smelt delicious to the young boys tiny nostrils.

His head tilted back, his seemingly unblinking eyes closing; the youth took a deep breath.

There.

Over the burning flesh smell was a delectable perfume that clouded his young mind and had a sense of peace settling over his tiny frame. He opened his eyes and paused. The smell was coming closer.

He would wait.

_**-+-+-+-**_

Higurashi Kagome was mad. Okay, she was more than mad. She was down right pissed. And it was all InuYasha's fault.

Again.

He just wouldn't listen to her! Even when she asked him nicely, puppy-dog eyes and all! The _miko_ had made a small suggestion that they take a rest and have a nice picnic. Naraku was dead; there was no urgency to recollect the re-shattered _Shikon no Tama_.

At that though, Kagome blushed in self-mortification. She still couldn't help but be embarrassed. She REALLY didn't mean to do it again! Honest! It just… sort of… _happened_!

They had been fighting Naraku, for the last time (thankfully) when Kagome had strung her final arrow and pointed it at the dark purple gem. She pulled the shaft taunt before letting her fingers slip. The arrow flew true and hit it's mark. Her pure _miko ki_ enveloped and purified the damaged jewel.

Naraku had screamed and clawed at his chest as the stone purged him of his darkness.

With the last twinkle of white light, the _Shikon_ had floated midair before that familiar cracking sound echoed around the battlefield.

Kagome had stepped forward, her blue gray eyes widening in fear. "No." She whispered before the jewel shattered and rocketed in hundreds of pieces across Japan… Again.

InuYasha had screamed and bitched and roared at her for hours after that, calling her every name in the book (and then some) before Kagome had had enough and sat him. Hard. For a good five minutes. A girl could only take so much before she snapped.

It was a miracle that InuYasha's back didn't break with all the sits he had received that day.

So now, the damned _hanyou_ was dead set on pushing the whole team through hell and back to get every last piece of the _Shikon_ back before anyone like Naraku could spring up again.

It's a good cause and all, but Kagome had told the _inu_ that Miroku, Sango and she were _ningens_ and couldn't go as long as he could. He had retaliated that Kagome could ride on his back and the other two could ride on the _nekomata_ Kirara.

Said cat had hissed and spat angrily at him. She had done enough flying that day (without even a **break**, for _Kami's_ sake!) to last her a lifetime.

So a fight had ensued.

For a good twenty minutes, both human and half demon argued and screamed and yelled till they were blue in the face. Kagome was eventually dubbed the winner when she gave the _hanyou_ a sound _osuwari_ and stomped over to a small clearing and practically breathed fire at Miroku, who had asked if she wanted to sit with him to meditate.

No, she did not want to meditate. That would only kill her anger. She wanted to scream and shake something till its pretty brown neck broke. Fat chance at that, so she had opted to go '_explore'_ the woods around them. Which really meant, to the rest of the inu-tachi, that Kagome was going to get lost, have InuYasha find her and then everything would be hunky-dory till their next fight. Then the process would start ALL over again.

Ah, the wonders of young love.

Ain't it great?

And that brings us to the present.

Kagome pushed a tree branch out of the way and moved past it before giving a large jaw-cracking yawn. She stretched her arms over her head before blinking her bright slate eyes at the appearance of the lazy afternoon sun.

She continued on her path for a little while longer before her nose was assaulted, rather rudely, by the foul stench of burning flesh.

Panic welled in the young _miko's_ heart. _What if someone's in trouble! Oh no! That's not good! Where are you InuYasha? Shouldn't you have come get me by now? Did I sit you too hard?_ Kagome worried her bottom lip before making one of her famous on the spot decisions. _Maybe I can stop whatever's happening without InuYasha's help!_

Ah, but she had left out one **very** important detail.

She had no weapons.

And it never crossed her mind, the poor dear.

Racing through the forest, Kagome shoved branch and bush out of her way to get to her destination.

And what a destination it was.

Blood drenched nearly the whole clearing, the spry green grass barley visible under its red paint. Dead body's and body parts were spread out precariously on the forest floor, a few piles burning, others rotting under trees or festering on the ground.

The smell was almost unbearable.

Kagome covered her nose with her hand and tears gathered in her eyes. _I'm too late…_ Her thought trailed off as her waterlogged eyes landed on a bloody child.

Dazzling burgundy orbs stared at her in curiosity, the tiny head tilted to the side like a confused dog. Dark hair stood on end, like the toddler had stuck his finger in an electrical outlet (which was impossible, since they were in the _Sengoku_ _Jidai_), a tiny white starburst in the middle. A tattered and old dark blue kimono hung off his tiny shoulders and thin frame. He was malnourished; Kagome could see his ribs, with thin, willowy arms and tiny legs. He was pale, like he had been kept indoors for most of his young life. A scorched human arm was clutched loosely in his miniscule hands.

The _miko_ stepped forward, holding her hand out imploringly. "Are you alright, honey?" She whispered. The boy blinked his luminous ruby eyes, tilting his head the other way, as if he didn't understand her.

She could feel his _youki_. He was a full demon, that was for sure. But he was still a child, so maybe he was like Shippou. A child who lost his parents and was on his own.

Kagome kneeled in the disgusting ground. She gave a mental shudder. _I'm going to have to scrub myself till I bleed._ She thought before forcing her attention to the still youth in front of her.

He continued to stare at her with his wide, innocent eyes. He blinked slowly before letting the arm roll from his hands. He stood up and walked over to her. His sticky fingers pressed against her face. Almond shaped eyes gazed into her wide doe-like orbs in a searching manor. He slapped her cheeks softly before moving in closer.

His head tilted to the opposite side. An odd smile played across his face for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her neck and clung to her.

Kagome picked him up tenderly before going into mother-mode-overdrive. She cuddled him, cooed to him, ran her fingers through his gravity-defying hair, rocked herself from side to side, hummed softly to him.

She turned and walked away from the disturbing clearing, never once looking back.

The _miko_ moved the toddler into the circle of her arms and looked at his pale face. "What's your name, honey?" She questioned him.

He stared at her with his large eyes.

Kagome smiled affectionately at the boy, playing her fingers through his velvet soft locks. "You're so cute." She cooed and rubbed her nose against his.

The child growled softly, showing off a sharp set of baby fangs but did nothing more.

"Oh, I guess you don't like being called that, then." She hummed happily and looked up the path, making sure she was going the right way. "Can you talk?" The priestess asked.

"Hiei." His voice was high and squeaky. It made Kagome squeal in glee.

"Is that your name?" Hiei bobbed his tiny head yes. "Well then, Hiei, my name is Kagome."

He didn't say anything for a while and Kagome contented herself with carding her fingers in his silky tresses. "Ka-Go-Me." Hiei whispered slowly, sounding out the name to himself.

The _miko_ hummed in answer to the small call. Her stormy orbs locked with his burgundy ones. He said nothing more and she gave him a warmhearted smile.

Kagome walked for a few more minutes in complete silence. It was disturbed though, by a rowdy _hanyou_ who had a look of anger and relief dancing in his golden eyes. "Wench!" He growled. "Where the hell were you? I lost your scent when you went into that fuckin' clearing! What the hell were you thinkin', goin' in to there! You could'a been killed! Or you _Shikon_ fragments could'a been stolen! Are you fuckin' retarded?"

Said wench sigh softly and pulled Hiei tighter against her breasts. "I smelt burnt skin and I though someone was hurt." She looked down at the quiet toddler. "I found him in the middle of the clearing. Poor thing must have been caught up in the whole ordeal. Probably lost his parents in the fight." She wove her digits in the dark locks.

InuYasha looked down at the child before snorting softly. "We can't keep 'im." He stated offhandedly.

Kagome glared at him. "Yes we can, and we are. He's all alone!"

"No we can't! We already got one lazy assed kid around, we don't need another!"

"He lost his parents, InuYasha! I won't let him die if I could help him in any way!"

"Bitch! I told you! Another brat'll drag us down!"

Kagome's eyes flashed angrily. She stood nose and nose with the red-faced _hanyou_. Her lids narrowed till InuYasha could barely see her darkening stormy orbs. "I said, InuYasha, we are going to keep him. And that's final." She stomped past him, nose in the air.

The _hanyou_ snarled in rage. "BITCH! Don't you dare fuckin' walk away from me when I'm talkin' to ya! Get your ass back over here, NOW!" His ears flattened when Kagome stopped. His heart sped up when she turned to look back at him. It nearly jumped out his ass when she opened her mouth.

"InuYasha… OSUWARI!" She marched away, Hiei firmly held in her grasp, though not too hard.

The silver-headed male groaned in pain as the subduing spell wore off.

Kagome looked down at the lazy-eyed child, cooing softly to him. "You're going to be living with us now, Hi-chan!" She giggled softly and continued to the other, none-bloody clearing without looking back at the fallen _hanyou_.

_**-+-+-+- End One -+-+-+-**_

_**Authors Notes**_**:** And there's the first chapter! I hope you all like it! I know I did! :D LOL!

_**Translations**_**:** **miko** – priestess; **Shikon no Tama** – jewel of four souls; **ki** – energy; **hanyou** – ½ demon; **inu** – dog; **ningens** – humans; **nekomata** – race of cat demon that Kirara is; **Kami** - god; **osuwari** – sit; **inu-tachi** – The dog's group; **Sengoku Jidai** – feudal Japan; **youki** – demon energy.

_**Preview of Next Chapter:**_

_She worked the shampoo in his hair before grabbing a small cup and tipped his head back. "Keep your eyes closed, Hiei-chan." She dumped the contents over his head. The foamy liquid fell away and Kagome gave a satisfied sigh. "There, you can open your eyes. I'm going to put some conditioner in your hair and let it sit. It keeps your hair healthy and easy to work with." She showed him the bottle and poured the watery fluid in the palm of her hand._

_The miko moved his head back again and slathered the conditioner through his wet locks. "Now that that's out of the way, lets get your little tootsies and cheekies clean." She giggled and pulled a washcloth from the floating bucket. Kagome dunked the rag in the water before ringing out the excess. She soaped up the cloth before moving Hiei further out of the water._


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. I mean, come on, if I did, would I be writing this kind of crap? No, I'd be drawing it! LOL!

**HBWD's Corner:** _(stares slack-jawed at review number)_ Wow, I'm surprised you all liked it so much. I though you would have ripped my throat out by starting another story, lol! Well, I hope you like the second chapter as much as the first! And hopefully you guys won't react the same ways Kagome does when a certain part comes up. Plz don't blow chunks on your computer screen! PLEASE! XD

I've been searching FOREVER for a good toddler Hiei pic, and I've found one! :D

www dot squeakymoose dot com/younghiei dot jpg

cyberpsychos dot netonecom dot net/Cels/Wishlist/ToddlerHiei-sword dot gif

GO THERE!! And take away the word dots and use the symbols! _(nods) _And take away the Jagan eye. Lol. The second one is kinda what I wanted for ch. 1's scene _(shrug)_ xD

I'm still debating weather to stick Kagome with either Hiei or Kurama. And since I'm a review hog _(snorts like pig before laughing hysterically)_ I want to hold a pole to see who gets the little miko.

Kagome/Hiei –

Kagome/Kurama –

Kagome/ Someone Different –

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama –

There's a new voting pole. Anyone want to post there pick and leave me a nice review while your at it? :D Lol, anyhoo, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

_**-+-+-+ Chapter Two, Bathwater; No Doubt +-+-+-**_

Kagome sat in front of a small hot springs a slight scowl on her face. "Hi-chan, stop being stubborn! Just get in the water so I can clean you up!" She tried to reason with the blood-coated child.

He stared at her in slight anger. Hiei didn't say anything but Kagome knew he wanted nothing more than to stomp his feet and give himself over to a toddler tantrum.

She gave him a disarming smile, again, and held out her hand. "Come on, Hiei-kun. The waters not going to hurt you." The _miko_ dipped her hand in the warm liquid and pulled it out, small beads of liquid dripping down her arm.

InuYasha snorted. "He's a fire demon, wench. That's why he ain't goin' in tha water. I though you knew that. Fire n water don't mix, _baka_." Kagome turned to stare at him in surprise.

"He is? Oh, I'm sorry, Hiei-kun!" She pulled the youth into her arms and hugged him tightly. The fire _youkai_ relaxed in her hold. His eyes closed, only for them to snap open at Sango's calm voice.

"He won't die if he gets in the water, Kagome-chan. He may be a fire demon, but with his human form, he can get in water. He probably just doesn't want to take a bath." The _tajiya_ yawned and stretched her arms over her head lazily.

Kagome scowled. "Is that what you were doing, Hiei-kun? Well, then, if you're scared to get in the water, I guess I'll have to go in with you." She looked down at the tiny boy. He growled loudly, showing everyone his baby fangs.

"Not scared." He hissed before quickly stripping and racing towards the water. Hiei padded through the warm liquid before turning to look at the _miko_ expectantly.

The priestess giggled and stripped down to her bathing suit. She had decided a while ago that going around in just regular bra and panties was not a good thing. After so many ruined sets of undies, the priestess bought tons of pairs of swimsuits to take the place of her undergarments. So now she had brightly colored clothes under her mini skirts and t-shirts.

Kagome glided through the water and turned to look at both InuYasha and Miroku. "Don't you two need to secure the campsite and get more wood?"

The two grumbled and moved away.

Sango watched Kagome for a moment before standing up. "I'm going to go look for Shippou-chan. I'll be close if you need me." She walked away with a lazy wave.

The miko grabbed her cleaning bucket and let it float in the water. She pulled a floral scented shampoo from the basket and poured a small amount in the palm of her hand. "Turn your back to me, Hi-chan. I need to wash your hair." He did as he was told and rested on her raised knee. "This is shampoo. It cleans your hair and makes it smell nice." She held the bottle out for him to see and then let him see the green concoction.

Kagome's fingers massaged the soap on his scalp and through his soft black locks. Fluffy white foam bubbled and fell down around him. Hiei blinked and tilted his head down to look at it. "Don't do that, and keep your eyes closed. This stuff burns if it gets in your eyes." He closed his eyes obediently.

She worked the shampoo in his hair before grabbing a small cup and tipping his head back. "Keep your eyes closed, Hiei-chan." She dumped the contents over his head. The foamy liquid fell away and Kagome gave a satisfied sigh. "There, you can open your eyes. I'm going to put some conditioner in your hair and let it sit. It keeps your hair healthy and easy to work with." She showed him the bottle and poured the watery fluid in the palm of her hand.

The _miko_ moved his head back again and slathered the conditioner through his wet locks. "Now that that's out of the way, lets get your little tootsies and cheekies clean." She giggled and pulled a washcloth from the floating bucket. Kagome dunked the rag in the water before ringing out the excess. She soaped up the cloth before moving Hiei further out of the water.

The rag glided over his skin slowly, taking the dirt and grim and blood with it.

The bath lasted ten minutes all together. Kagome dried Hiei off, much like she did with Shippou. "There, now we need to get you some better clothes." She held the shredded material up to her eyes critically. "Hmm…" Kagome scooped the little fire _youkai_ up and walked to the encampment. Settling him down in the loop of her legs, the _miko_ dug through her bright yellow backpack.

"Where did I put it…" She murmured to herself. Her fingers touched something soft before grasping it tightly. She pulled out her fist, thick black cloth hanging from her hand. "Here we go!" She grinned and stood Hiei up in front of her.

His luminous ruby eyes stared at her curiously, his head tilted to the side in a quizzical fashion. Kagome held up the small _kimono_ for his speculation.

Hiei stole it away and slipped it on. He tried to tie it closed. His red eyes narrowed at her and he held out his hand expectantly.

"Say please, and I'll give you the _obi_." Kagome watched the tiny _youkai_. His _youki_ flared angrily but calmed down after a few minutes.

"Please." He said.

Kagome arched her brow. "Please what, Hiei-chan?"

The boy glared at her. He had never had to ask anyone for anything. He got what he wanted, when he wanted. That was how he was raised. But it seemed the sweet smelling _ningen_ _onna_ was trying to get him to be civil. Hiei scowled angrily but did as he was asked. "May I please have the _obi_." He held out his hand expectantly and Kagome grinned at him.

"_Hai_, you may, Hiei-chan." She gave the cloth to him. He tied his _kimono_ closed and looked down at himself.

Hiei looked around and spotted his _katana_ leaning up against a tree. He moved over to it and picked up the rusted blade.

Kagome watched him silently, a gentle smile playing across her slightly tanned face. "Is that sword something important to you, Hiei-chan?" She asked him.

The little fire _youkai_ turned towards her. He nodded his small head before walking over to her and settling himself in the circle of her legs. He leaned back and rested his head on her belly, his burgundy eyes watching the rest of the _inu-tachi_.

The _miko_ hugged him tightly before opening her arm for Shippou.

The growing _kitsune_ squealed in joy and jumped into her arm, hugging Kagome tightly. "Is that our new friend?" The fox's glittering emerald eyes stared at Hiei in wonder before his nose twitched. "Hi! _Watashi_ wIa Shippou! It's very nice to meet you! What's your name? Do you want to play?"

Hiei stared at him blankly.

Kagome gave the _kitsune_ a reassuring smile and patted his back softly. "Hiei-chan doesn't say much. I think he lost his parents like you." Shippou scowled slightly.

"You did?"

Hiei nodded his head slowly, hesitantly. He knew that if he told the truth and let them know that he had killed those humans on his own, then the sweet smelling girl would leave him. He didn't want that. So lying was better than telling truth in this instance.

The kit grabbed Hiei's hands softly. "Its okay. The hurt goes away after a bit, but it doesn't completely disappear. You get used to it." Kagome worried her bottom lip, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "But, you're with us now! And that means you get to kick _youkai_ butt and watch meaningless _ningen_ squabbles and get baths and… and… and have FUN!" The _kitsune_ grinned up at Kagome, who giggled happily and cuddled him. He locked eyes with Hiei and whispered, so only they could hear. "And free Kagome-cuddles."

Hiei watched as Kagome set the fox down before holding his arms up. The miko _cooed_ and cuddled him too.

The rest of the day passed and the whole group quickly assimilated to the fire demon's presence. He was quiet and stayed out of everyone's way… Well, almost everyone's way. Kagome seemed to have a now permanent black fixture on her hip since the child did not want to let her go.

But as nighttime came around and tummy's started rumbling, Kagome had the _hanyou_ and _kitsune_ fetch them some fish. InuYasha had grumbled the whole way, saying things like: "I shouldn't even be doing this kinda shit…" and "The runt can go by himself, he's a big boy."

Hiei watched everyone silently, like always, as Miroku stoked the fire and Sango located the sticks that would be stuck in the fish to cook them. His tiny fingers fisted in Kagome's socks and he leaned forward, burgundy eyes locked with the dancing flames.

Kagome played with his hair absently before smiling at the _houshi_ and _tajiya_. Sango returned the look and held out a thin stick for the _miko_, who accepted with a dip of her head. "We're going to have fish, Hiei-chan! Won't that be yummy?"

He slowly blinked up at her.

The priestess beamed down at the child and hugged him softly. "Oh, you're so cute!" She squealed, smooshing the poor kids face in her breasts.

Miroku gave a jealous sigh before yelping in pain. "_Itai_!" He whined and rubbed the back of his head tenderly. The monk turned to look at Sango questioningly. "What was that for, Sango-sama?" She scowled at him dangerously.

"Don't act innocent with me, Houshi-sama! You know what you did, or were thinking!"

Miroku pressed his hand against his chest. "Oh, but my dear Sango-chan! I am but a holy monk who has nothing but pure thoughts!" The _tajiya_ gave an undignified snort at that. "I am! You wound me with your skepticism, Sango-chan!"

He let his hand fall from his chest and looked down at it. The purple glove smiled up at him in a cruel way. In Naraku's last ditch effort to take everyone with him, he had forced Miroku's _kazanna_ to expand and explode. Or, that's what should have happened. It didn't though, for his draining _youki_ had sealed the wind tunnel in the monk's hand. The vacuum wouldn't expand anymore; he would keep it till his deathbed.

Sango saw the movement and silenced herself. She wouldn't egg him on anymore, not when his mind was drawn back to that day. Her own memories played out in front of her minds eye and tears gathered in their corners. Kohaku had given his last shard to Kagome in hopes she could use it to defeat the vile _hanyou_. He had died in her arms that day. The _inu-tachi_ held a funeral for the brave boy and Sango had cried her heart out that day. But, surprisingly, she felt better. She knew her brother wouldn't be taken control of anymore, since they had burned his body, and his soul would pass to the afterlife to await his time to be once again reborn.

The two lovebirds were brought out of their thoughts as both InuYasha and Shippou came back to the camp with large bundles of dead and gutted fish. Kagome moved forward and sat next to Miroku to stab the carp on the long sticks. She jabbed the wooden rods into the ground next to the fire and let the de-scaled vertebrae cook lazily.

Hiei ambled over to a fish and sniffed it before wrinkling his nose. He didn't want to eat that gutted garbage. Turning away from them the little _youkai_ dashed into the thick foliage.

Kagome gasped loudly. "Hiei-chan!" She called out but was met with silence. She turned to the _hanyou_. "InuYasha! Why did Hiei-chan run off like that?" Her fingers tangled themselves in her hair and tugged nervously. She started to follow after the youngster but stopped at InuYasha's deep baritone.

"Let the kid get his own food. He obviously doesn't like fish, so leave him be. He'll come back if he wants." The _hanyou_ waved his hand dismissively and lazed back against his chosen tree.

Kagome chewed her lip in worry.

Hiei was gone for a good few minutes but reappeared with three wriggling fish, one of which clutched in his mouth. Its fin flapped wildly in front of his face before he clenched his jaw. The fish bones gave a nasty cracking sound and it's scaly body moved no more.

Spotting Kagome, the fire _youkai_ seated him self in her lap and let the fish drop from his mouth before repeating the biting process with the other two. He held one of the fishes up to the grimacing _miko_, who pushed the dead thing from her with a quick shake of her head. "I… I…" She covered her mouth with her hand.

Hiei shrugged lazily before taking a large bite out of the fish's stomach. Blood and guts squirted from the sides of his mouth and Kagome screamed. She stood up and raced away from the tiny _youkai_. Her body hung off the side of a tree as she heaved the contents of her stomach on the ground.

InuYasha snorted angrily. "Oi, runt." He glared at Hiei. "Don't eat raw shit in front of Kagome. She's a _ningen_ and can't handle that kinda crap." The _hanyou_ yawned before snatching one of the finished fish from the brightly burning fire.

Hiei starred at InuYasha for a bit. Turning his curious red eyes on Kagome he saw her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. His sensitive nose caught the rancid stench of puke and scowled. _Ningens are so weak…_ He trailed off mentally before scooping up the rest of his meal and shimmying up a tree.

Kagome turned to look back at the little fire _youkai_, but paused at not seeing him. InuYasha pointed a claw up lazily at the bright green leaves and she nodded in understanding.

The _miko_ didn't eat that night though, and fell asleep snuggled down in her sleeping bag; both Hiei and Shippou curled up with her.

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome watched Hiei and Shippou as they sat next to each other near the waters edge. It had been four months since the little spitfire had come into their lives and Kagome couldn't be happier. He and Shippou were the best of friends, doing everything together. Even the cuddling. They trained together, hunted together, bathed together and pranked together.

InuYasha was the brunt of most of those pranks, the latest one dealing with pointy vines and a very tied up _hanyou_.

Kagome didn't punish the two, since the dog _had_ deserved it. InuYasha was being a dick, again. And like always Shippou had retaliated. This time with the littler _youkai's_ help.

Shippou had tried his new skills out on the unsuspecting half demon.

The fox was getting good at his plant manipulation and spent most of the day growing and shrinking seeds. That day, the _kitsune_ thought it was as good a time as any to see if he could control vines. And boy could he. The long tendrils smacked and cracked on the _hanyou's_ ass, making him scream like a little girl, before tying him up.

InuYasha had screeched and hollered for a good twenty minutes before Kagome found him. He snarled for her to undo him, and the _miko_ did, after making him ask politely.

Kagome's stormy blue eyes watched the two as Shippou held out his hands for the fire _youkai_ to see. "Isn't it cool? Guess what I'm going to be one day." He suddenly said.

Hiei ran his fingers over his _katana's_ sheath slowly. "What?" He squeaked out.

"I'm going to be a greater thief than Youko Kurama! I'm going to beat him in thievery and take the Bandit Crown from him!" Shippou growled happily. Hiei's eyes narrowed at the declaration.

"You want to be a bad guy?" The _kitsune_ snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Bad is only in the eyes of the beholder. Besides, Kagome-chan told me story where this one guy stole from the rich and gave to the poor! He was a thief, but he was a hero too! That's what _**I**_ am going to be!" Shippou thumped his chest with his tiny fist.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. _Maybe I shouldn't have read Shippou _Robin Hood_. It's a bad influence on him._ She let her eyes flutter close for a quick second, only to be tackled with a jubilant cry from the excited kit.

"Kagome-chan! Did you hear what I want to be?" His pudgy hands pushed her cheeks into her teeth and made her lips stick out in an unattractive way. She pulled his hands from her face and smiled at him.

"Of course I heard, Shippou-chan! And if that's what you want to be when you grow up, then by all means, do it. But don't loose sight of your reasons for being a heroic thief! Or you'll have to answer to me." Kagome rolled them over and she started to tickle the tiny fox. Said kit squealed and squirmed under her relentless wiggling fingers.

"HIEI! HELP!" He got out finally between gasping breaths and loud giggles.

The petite fire demon watched momentarily before running and leaping onto Kagome's exposed back. He wrapped his arms around her neck lightly. "AH!" Kagome cried out playfully. "I have been caught by the big bad fire demon! What should I do?"

Shippou wormed his way from her tickling fingers and tackled Kagome to the ground.

The three rolled around for a bit before the _miko_ landed on her back, both Shippou and Hiei leaning over her. She continued to laugh lightly, her arm slung over her eyes. "Wow… That was fun… Hehe, we should do this more often." She panted and puffed, a cute flush crossing over her cheeks. The raven looked up at the two before opening her arms in a snuggling invitation. They didn't miss a beat and wiggled in beside her. The _miko_ played with the soft hairs absentmindedly and looked down at Hiei. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Hiei-chan?"

He was silent, as usual, for a long while. Kagome was close to nodding off when his high pitched voice woke her from her daze. "Someone who can beat whatever gets in my way and be the strongest _youkai_ alive." His dark burgundy eyes had the _miko's_ slate orbs tearing up.

Hiei was a tortured soul, she realized. A child who had lost his parents a young age (how right she was, but she doesn't know that yet) and was either forced or came willingly into the burnt and dead family she had seen him with before. Kagome would never be able to ask him why he as in the clearing, but she would always wonder, for now.

She closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Hiei-chan. You do what you need to survive, but don't kill unnecessarily, it's not right and you would be named a murderer. I don't want you to be a bad person." The priestess resumed her lax pets to the two boy's long locks.

Kagome woke up later to Shippou's insistent pokes. "Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open and she blearily gazed around.

"Wha-iz-it..?" She slurred sleepily.

The _kitsune_ grinned at her. "I'm hungry! Can you make me something to eat?" The priestess covered her face with her hand before sitting up.

"Sure, lets see what's cooking." Kagome stood and picked both Hiei and Shippou up. "I'm kinda hungry too." She smiled at the two before walking back to the camp.

_**-+-+-+- End Two -+-+-+-**_

_**HBWD's Corner**_**:** YAY! We got chapter two out of the way! WHOO! I hope I get a lot of reviews like I did with my first chapter!

And please, reviews make me a happy HD! PLZ REVIEW!!

_**Translations**_**:** **miko** – priestess; **baka** – idiot; **youkai** – demon; **tajiya** – demon slayer; **kimono** – traditional Japanese clothing; **obi** – kimono belt; **ningen** – human; **onna** – women; **hai** – yes; **katana** – Japanese sword; **inu-tachi** – the dogs group; **kitsune** – fox; **hanyou** – ½ demon; **houshi** – monk; **itai** – ouch; **kazanna** – wind tunnel.

_**Preview of Next Chapter:**_

_The small demon folded his arms over his chest and glared up at Shippou. His eyes barely reached the fox's hip, which was cocked out in a taunting way. "Oh, come on now! Don't get mad at me! You practically scream 'Call-Me-Chibi'! Admit it!"_

_Hiei wrapped his small hand around the katana's hilt threateningly. _

_The fox knew not to push too hard. Hiei's ego was very precious to him. He remembered when he had to look up at the fire demon, back then when Hiei had started to travel with them, nearly six months ago. And as he recalled, the fire demon didn't tease him on his stature. Probably because he knew what it was like to be teased about his height._


	3. 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a few stuffed animals and a wonderful fan that keeps me semi-cool during this burning weather. So how can you think I own the wonderful works InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho? Are you insane? No, I thought not. So don't sue me!

**HBWD's Corner:** Dude… I love you ALL! Thank you so much for the wonderfully kind words! They made me sooo happy! :D

A few more months have passed and Shippou is going through some changes. In all the fanfic's I read they never really go into Shippou's changes when he shifts from baby fox to adult fox. I reeeally love the way I have him change. I haven't seen anyone do it this way, so hopefully you guys will like it! _(worries lip)_ And we see more into Shippou and Hiei's relationship, and Hiei's thoughts on the others in the group. I think it's cute, the way he interacts with the others! _(giggles)_

I'm still debating weather to stick Kagome with either Hiei or Kurama. And since I'm a review hog _(snorts like pig before laughing hysterically)_ I want to hold a poll to see who gets the little miko.

Kagome/Hiei – 15

Kagome/Kurama – 6

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama – 15

Looks like K/H/K and K/H are tied for the lead! :D WOO! Keep voting! I think I'm going to close the polls whenever Kagome gets back to the future. _(nods)_ That sounds good, so continue voting, please! :D

Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! _(excited squeal)_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter Three, A Whole New World; Aladdin +-+-+-**_

Hiei watched her silently. She had been sitting in that position for the past three hours, next to that _hentai_ _houshi_. Neither moved an inch. They just sat there.

Shippou was chattering his ear off like usual, the little _youkai_ only half listening.

He was pissed at the _kitsune_. And Shippou knew why too.

He had grown again. The fox was leaving him in the dust when it came to the height department. Already he was nearly taller than Kagome's elbow. And his ears were doing a funny thing.

Hiei remembered, about a month ago, when the whole growth spurt thing had started, that a single red hair had poked from the tip of Shippou's left ear. The fox was leaning on his elbows next to the little spitfire, once again talking none stop. He was like a twist-up toy that someone had set in overdrive.

It wasn't that Hiei didn't like Shippou. Oh no, the fox was the closest thing he had to a brother, ever. No, he just needed to know when to shut up, and stop bragging.

Like right now. That would be nice.

But back to his original thought, though, Hiei stared at the fox's long, long ears. They were standing straight up, against his temples, a fine red fur coating the pointed flesh. He could see a few strings of skin connecting the ear to the side of his head. He knew what was going on. Shippou was loosing his baby ears and gaining his adult ears.

Foxes were so weird.

And his feet were changing too. They laid flat on the ground, though they still held some semblance to their original paw-like state. There were small patches of hair loss on his feet, showing tanned skin underneath.

Hiei turned his attention to Shippou's tail. It was going through some changes too, like the rest of the damned _kitsune_. It had lengthened and barely dragged the ground now. It was turning a brilliant red; a few patches of cream scattered here and there. The very tip was still that off-white color.

"—tening to me? Hiei! You didn't answer my question. Did you zone out again?" Shippou tilted his head to look at the diminutive _youkai_.

Hiei snorted. He would never admit he had zoned out, like the stupid fox thought. "Hn." Was all the answer the kit would get.

Shippou gave the fire demon a coy grin. "You know, your starting to sound kinda like a miffed InuYasha when you do that. Only you don't do that annoying 'Feh' thing Yasha does." His tail curled lazily behind him.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the taller _youkai_. "I am nothing like that _hanyou_, fox." He growled.

Said kit shrugged lazily. "Just saying what I think again…" He paused and smirked at Hiei. "_Chibi_-**chan**." He rolled away when the snarling spitfire launched himself at his brother-like friend.

The small demon folded his arms over his chest and glared up at Shippou. His eyes barely reached the fox's hip, which was cocked out in a taunting way. "Oh, come on now! Don't get mad at me! You practically scream 'Call-Me-_Chibi'_! Admit it!"

Hiei wrapped his small hand around his _katana's_ hilt threateningly.

The fox knew not to push too hard. Hiei's ego was very precious to him. He remembered when he had to look up at the fire demon, back then when Hiei had started to travel with them, nearly six months ago. And as he recalled, the fire demon didn't tease him on his stature. Probably because he knew what it was like to be teased about his height.

"Am I going to have to wake Kagome-sama from her meditation to quiet you two down?" Miroku's silky voice questioned.

Shippou's tail stopped moving. "No, Miroku-sama. We'll be quiet." He sat down and pulled his small storage of seeds from the base of his neck. He always occupied himself with his plant manipulation, growing and expanding his control over the greenery.

Hiei plopped himself next to the distracted fox and pulled his sword from its sheath. He stared at the rusted blade before untying the cloth that held the sheath on his shoulder. Because of his small size, Hiei was unable to hold the _katana_ the way it was suppose to be—on his hip—so he kept it slung on his back with a black cloth, which doubled as a cleaning cloth. Sango had done her best to save the blade, getting rid of most of the corrosive substance, but he still needed to let the sword go to a sword smith and have it professionally remade.

The young fire demon liked that Sango girl. She was one of those no-nonsense type of people who kept that _hentai_ in line and away from Kagome. She was a sad girl, though. Well, he guessed he would be sad too if he had his little brother die in his arms. And she still woke up the next day and fought her way through everything to do what was needed. The tajiya was really inspiring.

That and she was one hell of a swords women and had started teaching the basics of sword handling to him. He guessed that's why he liked her.

Miroku was okay, when you took away his wandering hands and suggestive comments that only Kagome seemed to get. He was a strong fighter and a very wise and caring man. He had also started teaching the fire _youkai_ a few basics on the staff. Hiei didn't like it much but he guessed if the need ever arose he would be prepared to fight with a stick of wood instead of his sword.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was someone that grated on the spitfire's nerves. He constantly fought with Kagome, yelling at her for some of the pettiest things. Hiei knew that was the hanyou's demented way of flirting, but geeze. Think before you bitch, dipshit.

The halfling was strong, Hiei would give him that, and that fang-like sword was pretty sweet. But other than that, Hiei didn't like him much, even though they had similar pasts… Kind of. He wouldn't say that InuYasha was annoying (because he **was**) but he had that voice that… well… it just grated on Hiei's already frayed nerves.

Hiei turned his attention back to his foxy friend. He scowled in jealousy. The fire demon hated that Shippou knew how to control his element so well. Hiei hadn't been able to make even a tiny spark since he had left the bandits. Even when he was with them his fire didn't come up. He was worried. _Maybes something's wrong with me._ He though, mentally panicking. _I don't even know when fire demons are suppose to get their fire powers! Maybe I'm not late; I just haven't matured enough to make a full flame._ Hiei trailed of with a deeper frown. _I'll talk to Sango-san. Maybe she can tell me what a normal fire demon's powers are at my age._

With that thought in mind Hiei stood up, sheathed his sword and tied it on his back before making his way over to the Head _Miko's_ hut in her village.

He had neutral feelings towards Lady Kaede. She was nice, but smelled like death.

The village itself, he didn't like. To many _ningens_ for his tastes. It deluded the sweeter scent of the forests around them.

Hiei paused in the middle of the dirt path and watched Sango continue to polish her boomerang weapon. Gathering his courage, and forcing down his pride, the little fire _youkai_ walked silently over to the _tajiya_. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Hiei-kun. What brings you over here? Kagome-chan is with _Houshi_-_sama_ at the moment, meditating, if that's who you're looking for." Sango smiled warmly at him.

The little _youkai_ shook his head. "I'm not looking for Kagome. I wanted to talk to you… About… Fi—" He paused and swallowed down his pride more. This was harder than he had initially though. "I want to know everything you can tell me on fire demons."

Sango blinked in surprise. "Oh." Was all she said. She nodded her head and stood up, taking _Hiraikotsou_ with her. She set the large curved bone against the inside corner of the small hut and sat beside the dying embers. "Well… What do you want to know first of all?" Sango patted her thigh like Kagome did. Hiei crawled in and settled himself against her leg, looking up at her with his bright, wide almond shaped eyes.

"Where do fire demons originate?" He asked. It was the first question that had popped in his head. He didn't know where it came from; he had had his main question on the tip of his tongue, only for it to be shoved to the side and that one to jump out his mouth. "Weren't dragons the first fire demons?"

She smiled softly at him. "Well, my father said that fire demons came from dragons. He told me this really cool story about fire demons and there origins. Do you want to hear it?" Hiei nodded eagerly. She could see the child-like curiosity dancing in his burgundy orbs. "Okay. Hopefully I can tell it as well as my father.

" 'Thousands of years ago, when only four types of demons roamed the earth, a dragon thought it would be fun to fight with another, to see who was stronger. He challenged his best friend, another fire breather, to a battle. The two fought and slashed and clawed and scorched each other for many, many days. The dragons continued to fight until one day, under the blazing sun, which was directly over them, their fire connected.

" 'No one knows why it happened, or even how it occurred, but something, or someone, came out of the fire's blazing flames. A demon made of pure fire, able to breathe, create and control what the dragons held dear.

" 'Angered that someone had interrupted their fight, the dragons turned on the fire demon and tried to burn her to a crisp. But Amaterasu **(1)** was to strong for them, and given power by the burning sun, overpowered the dragons and ascended to the gods, taking the place as the rightful Sun Goddess.' " Hiei's abnormally large eyes widened further.

"The first fire demon was the sun goddess?" He rasped. Sango nodded her head.

"Anything else you want to hear?" She asked him.

Hiei pondered a moment before finally collecting his wits and blurted out his original question. "When do fire demons get their fire power?"

The tajiya chewed her bottom lip in though. "_Ano_… father told me a long time ago that fire demons usually get their powers a few days after birth. Granted, it is usually weak and uncontrolled, they do spout small flames now and then. Why do you ask, Hiei-kun?" He was quiet for a while and Sango wondered if he had zoned out, which was common for young children to let their minds wander. When he spoke, her heart broke for him.

"I… I haven't…" He sighed angrily. "I haven't been able to conjure a flame since I was with the bandits… or, after I killed them… Does that make me a fire-dead _youkai_? Did I loose all my flames when I burnt those _ningens_?" He stared imploringly at the brunette. She could see the hope in his eyes, hope she knew she could crush with her next words.

"Well, maybe you're a late bloomer. It is said that some _youkai_ who don't get their powers in the first few years of their life, but later in life and are some of the strongest because their _youki_ had so much time to accumulate and mass together." Hiei didn't seem pleased at her words at all.

"Yeah, or they get blown up because of the energy overload." He snorted and leaned against her leg again.

Sango carded her fingers through his hair when an idea struck her. "Hiei-kun… I think I may know how you can see if you still have your fire _youki_." She stood up and smiled down at him. "I'll be right back, we need to tell everyone so we can leave early tomorrow morning." With that said, Sango left the hut quickly.

Hiei stared dumbfounded at the place the slayer had occupied for a moment before shaking his head. He wondered what the girl could be talking about. _Is she going to have Miroku examine my youki?_

He waited patiently for the _tajiya_ to come back. She did, after half an hour.

InuYasha held the hut's flap open for Sango and Kagome before stepping in front of Miroku and stalking his way into the hut. He leaned against the wall opposite where the _youkai_ was seated and watched everyone else settle in.

Hiei zipped over to Kagome and settled in her lap. She giggled and cuddled him softly.

When everyone was settled, the _tajiya_ looked at the rest of the group. "Do any of you know why I called you here?"

The hanyou grunted to get everyone's attention. "Yeah, you have something you wanted to tell us. Get on with it, Sango."

She sighed softly. "Okay, calm down, InuYasha. I got you all here because of Hiei." The _inu-tachi_ turned curious eyes onto the young fire youkai. "He needs a better weapon." She stated, making the little demon blink in surprise. He was so sure Sango would spill the beans and tell everyone about his shortcomings.

His respect for her rose another notch.

"Then lets get him one." InuYasha stated. "It can't be that hard, the _gaki_ can get one of the villager's sword, right?"

Sango shook her head. "No, InuYasha. He needs a sword that can grow with his strength. He needs a _youkai katana_, like your _Tessaiga_. Something that only he can wield and force his power through." The half-breed shrugged his shoulders.

"Who'll make a sword like that for tha squirt?" InuYasha stared at Sango curiously. The rest of the group, Hiei included, gazed at the _tajiya_ silently.

"Toutousai."

_**-+-+-+- End Three -+-+-+-**_

_**HBWD's Corner**_**:** Well, it's not as long as my other chapters, but I'm pretty happy with it. _(shrugs)_ Hopefully you'll catch on as to _why_ Sango-chan wants to go to Toutousai _(grins)_ It's not that hard. Just think of what element he uses. Lol.

**(1)** Okay, I know this description is different then the Japanese legend of how Amaterasu was made, but go along with it, okay? _(on hands and knees begging)_ And after this, Amaterasu won't be mentioned anymore. Just a little add in to make Lil Hiei be more egotistical of his kind. _(shrug)_ Thinking your flames are possibly descended from the Sun Goddesses is a kind of ego boost, lol. xD

_**Translations**_**:** _hentai_ – pervert/sex obsessed; _houshi_ – monk; _youkai_ – demon; _kitsune_ – fox; _hanyou_ – ½ demon; _chibi_ – short person/small child; _katana_ – Japanese samurai sword; _ningen_ – human; _tajiya_ – demon slayer; _ano_ – well (used during thought); _inu-tachi_ – the dog's group; _gaki_ – brat.

_**Preview of Next Chapter:**_

_The annoyed youkai growled up at him. "I don't know! Those damned bandits found me fifty years ago! Let me go, houshi-baka!" Hiei squirmed in Miroku's rough hold._

_He let the child go, who instantly raced over to Kagome and grabbed at his katana threateningly. Miroku's bright, glittering, plum-colored eyes stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him. "It's not possible! Someone like him shouldn't even exist…" His dark orbs instantly locked with the tiny youkai's. "How did you survive, Hiei-kun? Y-you shouldn't even be alive…"_

"_Miroku-sama! What's wrong?" Kagome cuddled the miniscule boy tightly, pressing his pale face in her bosom._


	4. 4

**Disclaimer**: YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. InuYasha is solely Rumiko Takahashi's. I own neither, as I am not those two. So don't even think to sue me. You wouldn't get anything, because I make no claim to these two kick ass works. Duh.

_**-+-+-+ Chapter 4, Figured You Out, Nickelback +-+-+-**_

Sango shook her head. "No, InuYasha. He needs a sword that can grow with his strength. He needs a _youkai katana_, like your _Tessaiga_. Something that only he can wield and force his power through." The half-breed shrugged his shoulders.

"Who'll make a sword like that for tha squirt?" InuYasha stared at Sango curiously. The rest of the group, Hiei included, gazed at the _tajiya_ silently.

"Toutousai."

Everyone blinked in surprise. "That old geezer?" The _hanyou_ quipped. "Yeah, I guess he's good enough." He lazily scratched his cheek. "Something that can handle flames…" The teen paused briefly. "Speaking of fire…" He turned his glittering amber eyes onto the young _hiyoukai_. "I've never really seen you shoot off any fire. What's keepin ya from doin' it, _gaki_?"

The _tajiya_ sighed softly. "That's also another reason why I wanted to go to Toutousai… Hiei… May I?" She looked at him, silently asking his permission to delve the information.

"Hn." Was his squeaky answer.

Sango, taking that as a yes, continued. "Hiei can't produce a flame. And I don't know why, so I thought it would be a good idea to go to Toutousai, since he's a _hiyoukai_ as well." The group gazed at Hiei openly.

Kagome looked down at his spiky head and worried her bottom lip. "You can't make fire?" He nodded, glaring silently at the dying embers in the fire-pit. No one noticed the sparking coals.

"Hmm…" Miroku caught the room's attention. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger on his chin, the raven-haired male scrutinized the youth. "Maybe he's a late bloomer?" Sango sighed softly.

"I thought of that, but wouldn't he have died already from the _youki_ overload?" The _houshi_ nodded sagely.

"Yes, he would have. Maybe his _youki_ is being blocked by something else. Do you mind if I look at your aura closely, Hiei-kun?" The fire _youkai_ stood up and marched over to the monk. Standing in front of him proudly, Hiei tilted his head back and awaited the monk's probing touches.

Miroku rested his large hand on top of Hiei's spiky head and closed his eyes. His brows creased as his energy poured into the tiny demon's body. A few minutes passed and Hiei was ready to tear the monk's hand off for being on his person so long.

A startled gasp had the _hiyoukai_ jerking out of the _houshi's_ hold. "What?" He growled.

The amethyst-eyed male stared unabashed at the diminutive boy. "I-it can't be." He whispered before roughly grabbing at the suddenly squirming child. "Do you know who your parent's are?" The monk questioned, forcing Hiei in his lap.

The annoyed _youkai_ growled up at him. "I don't know! Those damned bandits found me fifty years ago! Let me go, _bouzu_!" Hiei squirmed in Miroku's rough hold.

He let the child go, who instantly raced over to Kagome and grabbed at his _katana_ threateningly. Miroku's bright, glittering, plum-colored eyes stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him. "It's not possible! Someone like him shouldn't even exist…" His dark orbs instantly locked with the tiny _youkai's_. "How did you survive, Hiei-kun? Y-you shouldn't even be alive…"

"Miroku-sama! What's wrong?" Kagome cuddled the miniscule boy tightly, pressing his pale face in her bosom.

The monk didn't say anything for a moment, eyes locked solely on the orphan's every movement. His voice was deep, a grumbling tenor that was unusual, unless he was completely serious. "Hiei is an _Imiko_, Kagome-sama. He shouldn't even be alive, his elements too conflicting to be stuck in that body of his."

No one spoke for a few minutes.

It was Kagome who eventually broke the silence. "What's an _Imiko_?" She asked seriously. Her stormy orbs flashed dangerously, warning any who dared deny her the desired information a painful beating.

Sango answered. "An _Imiko_, or Cursed Child, is an offspring of two different species of demons. Like, a dog and a wolf mating and producing a wolf-dog hybrid." InuYasha growled at the analogy. The _tajiya_ ignored him. "What do you mean 'his elements too conflicting', _Houshi-sama_? What are Hiei-kun's elements?"

The monk's voice was grave. "Fire… And ice." Kagome's eyes widened.

"B-but… Fire melts ice! H-how can he have _both_ elements inside him?" She looked down at the diminutive hybrid in awe. "You must have a strong will, Hiei-kun." She surmised, lightly touching the tip of his nose with her finger.

Miroku nodded. "_Sumimasen_, Hiei-kun. I did not mean to handle you so roughly. I was merely surprised to find such different elements inside of you. Do you accept my apology?"

"Hn."

Kagome giggled softly and cuddled the tiny demon happily. "He does, Miroku-sama!" She rubbed Hiei's cheek softly with the back of her forefinger absently as she spoke. "So, what are we going to do, now? Are we still going to see Toutousai-san, or are we gonna get Hi-chan a different sword-smith to make him a sword?"

The group silently thought it over. "Well, really, its up to Hiei-kun. If he wants to learn how to control his main element, fire, then we must find him a suitable _hiyoukai_ to teach him. I think Toutousai would be a good choice." Sango murmured contemplatively.

"And Hiei-kun can get a new sword in the process!" Kagome added.

They turned expectant eyes onto the silent _hiyoukai_. Hiei blinked at the sudden spotlight before turning his head away with a soft snort. He was silent and Kagome continued to thread her fingers through the velvet soft hair. "Hi-chan…?" She murmured and the child looked up at her questioningly. "Do you want to see Toutousai-san?"

He shrugged indifferently and the group decided they would go see the old _hiyoukai_.

The _inu-tachi_ quickly snuggled down in their respective beds, Miroku and Sango beside each other (Kirara between them), InuYasha in his corner, Kaede under her _futon_ and covers and Kagome sandwiched (sort of) in between Shippou and Hiei. The group slept peacefully that night and woke early in the morning, quickly ate and were on the move not an hour after sunrise.

InuYasha raced ahead of everyone, Kagome firmly planted on his back. His long fingers held onto the silky _miko's_ thighs tightly. _Kami_, how he loved when she rode with him anywhere. It gave him free grounds to grope her and not get beaten up, unlike a certain monk he knew. For four years, the _hanyou_ was given free passage to the oblivious priestess's long legs when they traveled. Miroku had called him out on it once (or twice… or a few hundred times, he lost count after fifty-six) after a year of traveling with them, and asked if he kept his hands that high up Kagome's legs on purpose. The _hanyou_ denied anything the _hentai houshi_ said, but mentally kicked himself in the head for being so obvious.

So, over the years, he had devised a foolproof plan. Every touchdown, and forceful jump, he would squeeze Kagome's supple thighs and run his thumb over the soft flesh. He coped a feel and didn't get slapped in the process.

She thought he was making sure she didn't fall off, the dumb girl.

The half-breeds mind was dragged from his perverse thoughts as a black blur speed up beside him. His golden eyes narrowed in anger. Ever since that little fucker had started traveling with them, he contently hung off of his _miko_. InuYasha knew what the hybrid was doing. _Covering my scent with his. Like he could compete for Kagome when she so obviously loves __**me**_. The _hanyou_ didn't like the _hiyoukai_. He was trying to move on the half demon's territory (Kagome) and it was annoying him. Well, really, it was pissing him off.

Every time he rubbed up against Kagome, or had her ride with him, Hiei would cover InuYasha's scent with that disgusting coal and burnt cheery-wood stink.

Hiei was an infuriating love combatant.

Both the _hanyou_ and the hybrid wanted the _miko_ for themselves. That was one of the reasons they didn't get along, the _hanyou_ concluded. Otherwise, he was sure they could at least be civil to the other. But no, that _kusogaki_ had Shippou play little, annoying pranks on him to get Kagome all to himself. And the fox was in on it, InuYasha knew it. Why else would the _kitsune_ do those mean things to him?

Ignoring his conscious that told him it was his fault that Shippou pranked him constantly because of how he treated the kit, InuYasha landed harder then usual on a thicker branch. Kagome made a loud 'oofing' sound and gripped his shoulders tightly. "_Oi_, InuYasha, can we make a pit stop?" The teen snorted but dropped down to the ground underneath the tree.

The priestess slid from his back and raced into the woods a few feet away from them.

Kirara landed not to far from them and let her passengers off. She quickly turned back to her tiny state with a mighty swirl of her reddish orange flames. Trotting next to Sango the _nekomata_ watched Shippou silently as he raced over to the _hanyou_ and jumped up to hang of his arm.

"InuYasha! Are we stoppin' to eat?" He quipped and the rest of the group nodded their heads encouragingly. The _inu_ grunted in agreement.

"Yay!" A voice called behind them. The group watched Kagome jog out from the woods, brushing off her skirt in the process. "Good, cause I'm hungry." She giggled softly before turning serious. "Hey, InuYasha… Uh… Could you take Hiei-kun hunting with you this time? I know you two don't get along that well… So… Maybe this could help your… relationship?" The _miko_ threaded her fingers in front of her bosom and stared imploringly at the half demon.

InuYasha wrinkled his nose before an idea popped into his head. He could get Kagome to like him more **and** get the little basterd off his _miko_ at the same time. "Feh." He stated and stalked away. "Come on, Runt."

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the _hanyou's_ back but followed after him silently.

When they were a good ways away from the group, InuYasha turned to him and stared the _hiyoukai_ down. "Back. Off." He hissed.

The child bared his tiny fangs before jumping into a tree to be better leveled with the half-breed. "No." He snarled back.

"Look, the only reason I let you hang off Kagome so much is because she likes you—" Hiei tilted his head back importantly. "As a son." The tiny _youkai's_ shoulders dropped like a lead weight. "She'll only see you as a child, for that is what you are in her eyes. Kagome doesn't know about demons like Sango does, and even she thinks you're just a child, same as Shippou. I may not know much about _hiyoukai_, but from what I've gathered, they're able to pick out their mates at an early age, like _inu_ and _kitsune_ can."

The _hanyou_ stepped threateningly towards the flabbergasted hybrid. "But… Kagome is mine. Was mine long before you came into the picture." He pointed a long claw at Hiei. "So back the fuck off before I have to slit your throat. I'm only givin' ya one warning, _gaki_, and you better heed it. Otherwise I won't be held responsible for what my _youkai_ does." That said, InuYasha turned away and marched deeper into the woods. "Lets get somethin' ta eat. I'm fuckin' starvin'."

It was an eight day's travel to the active volcano where Toutousai resided. In that time, Hiei seemed to grow more attached to Kagome, even going as far as trying to follow her to the bathroom. The _miko_ had blushed and pushed the apparition away from her, murmuring something along the lines as: "This is Kagome time, Hiei-kun."

And InuYasha was easier to agitate, it seemed. Even the tiniest thing set him off, like when Miroku had been talking to Kagome and touched her shoulder lightly, the _hanyou_ had snarled and kicked the monk away.

Kagome sat him a good few times for that.

The priestess walked silently ahead of the rest of the group, Shippou and Hiei walking dutifully beside her. The _inu-tachi_ continued up the warm path into the heart of the volcano, a large skeleton quickly growing in the distance. Kagome worried her bottom lip, blue eyes flashing silver for a second. _What if Toutousai-san doesn't accept Hiei-kun as his apprentice? Who will teach him about hiyoukai?_ Her thought trailed off as the fire demon's cow mooed to warn her master of their arrival.

Hopefully Myouga had told the old man that they were coming.

They stopped at the mouth of the bone-house, Kagome wringing her skirt in her hands nervously. "Toutousai-san?" She called out.

When no one answered InuYasha stepped forward and snarled loudly. "Get your ass out here, _kuso-jiji_! We got a job for ya!" Kagome glared at the _hanyou_ angrily.

"_Onegai_, Toutousai-san! We need your help!" She stated, a hand cupped around her mouth to help her voice.

That got a reaction. A wrinkled old man with bulging black eyes and a hunched back hobbled out of the bone-house, his green and silver kimono hanging off his skin lazily. A large hammer was clutched tightly in his decrepit hands "Wha—?" He asked blearily. It seemed they woke the poor guy from a nice sleep.

Toutousai rubbed his left eye sleepily and gave a large jaw-cracking yawn before smacking his lips. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched in anger. "_Chikuso_! Stop acting so fuckin' innocent! Didn't Myouga-jiji come and tell you we were comin'? Or is he late?"

The old _hiyoukai_ yawned again. "_Ano_…" He scratched his cheek. "Maybe, I don't remember." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Leave me be, can't you see I was sleepin'? Go away!" He waved his hammer in front of the _hanyou_ threateningly.

InuYasha caught the blunt iron easily and jerked it from Toutousai's hands. "_Bakamon_! Will you stop with that? We got a job for ya!" He slammed the mallet on the poor demon's head.

Hiei stared incredulously at the haggard, wrinkled old man. _This can't be that Toutousai guy they told me about! He's supposed to be a great fire demon and sword smith! Not some… Old, half-dead geezer!_ His eyes narrowed angrily and the hybrid quickly turned his head away in disgust. He wouldn't, _couldn't_, be trained by such a sorry excuse of a demon.

After a few minutes of 'witty' banter between the sword smith and the half demon, the group meandered into the… er… _quaint_ living quarters of the older _youkai_. The _inu-tachi_ gathered around the brightly burning fire pit and waited for the elder to turn his attention to them. When that didn't happen, InuYasha growled menacingly.

Toutousai blinked over at them. "And you are…?"

Kagome pulled on the _hanyou's haori_ to keep him from throttling the zany _youkai_. "Toutousai-san, we need a favor from you—"

"No."

She blinked in surprise. "Why not? All we need is a sword… And you to teach our _hiyoukai_ how to make fire." She grinned hopefully at him.

The old man shook his head. "Can't do it. Got to much to do anyway, makin' a sword right now would bog me down."

"And what are you doin' that's keepin' you so busy?" InuYasha growled out. Toutousai blinked over at him in a way that reminded Kagome vaguely of Hiei. An owlish, innocent blink, she guessed.

"Sleep."

Kagome lunged and knocked the half demon down, arms locked firmly around his legs. "Damn it, Kagome! Let me go!" He squirmed in her hold, but not too hard. He didn't want to hurt the tiny _ningen_. Flicking his burning amber eyes towards the sleepy looking _hiyoukai_, InuYasha snarled loudly. "You better fuckin' make the sword and train Hiei, or so help me, when Kagome gets off my legs I'll rip you limb from limb and piss on yo—"

"INUYASHA!"

His ears pulled against his skull at the shrill tone of Kagome's voice. He sighed heavily and pushed himself up, his ass rubbing against the priestess's dark locks. She made a disgusted sound and jerked back before fisting her hand in his _hinezumi_ cloak. She pulled him back next to her and took a deep breath.

"_Onegai_, Toutousai-san. We would be very grateful if you forged a formidable blade, because we all know there is no other sword smith who can made swords as well as you can. All we ask of you is to make a sword for our _hiyoukai_ friend—"

Hiei spoke up for the first time in a while. "A sword that can stand the Flames of Hell itself." All eyes swiveled over to him.

Toutousai stared at Hiei for a moment before laughing loudly. "I doubt in your current state you could even hold a _youkai_ sword!" He cackled.

Kagome picked up where she left off. "That is another reason we have come seeking you, Toutousai-san. Hiei-kun is—" Once again she was interrupted, but by the old _hiyoukai_ this time.

"He can't make a proper flame right now. Your ice side is overriding your fire side. You need to get your internal flame back up to peak condition, otherwise…" He paused for dramatic effect. "…you'll die." The comment caused the room to become deathly silent.

Miroku murmured everyone's silent question. "You know of Hiei's lineage?"

"Of course! I'm half of what he is, I should know if he's full _hiyoukai_ or not!" Toutousai looked pretty offended, so Kagome tired to placate the elders preverbal ruffled feathers.

"Tou—" And again, she was rudely cut off.

Hiei tilted his head back defiantly. "I will not die so easily." He bit out, voice deeper then usual. His red orbs flashed dangerously, the pupils thinning rapidly.

Toutousai stared at the child for a moment before grabbing a burning log and held it, flame out, towards him. The fire burned merrily, tauntingly in Hiei's face. "Catch the flame." The aged _hiyoukai_ stated.

Hiei looked up at the old man, to the fire, then back before nodding his head. He plunged his pudgy fingers into the heat and waited for the pain to happen. When nothing burned him, the hybrid's eyes widened. The fire was tickling his hands more than anything. Cupping his hands, the apparition pulled back, a tiny flame flickering in his hands before going out, since it had left the bright fire.

He turned his bright burgundy orbs towards Toutousai in excitement. "You will practice catching that flame until you can carry it with you wherever you go, and not let it die." Hiei stood up and reached for the burning wood, only to have his hands gripped lightly by the older demon. "Not yet. I still need to get some ingredients for your sword. Open your mouth wide."

The tiny tot blinked his eyes slowly before complying. His mouth opened slightly, but with gentle prodding, soon had it as wide as it would go.

InuYasha forced his mirth down when he saw Toutousai pull his pliers from behind his back and lock it on one of Hiei's baby fangs. With a mighty jerk of his wrinkled hands, the tooth came out and glittered proudly at the end of the metal.

Hiei's scream of pain had the _hanyou's_ fluffy ears lying flat on his skull.

Tears pricked the sides of the child's eyes as he clutched his mouth. A single tear trailed down his cheek before tinkling softly on the rock ground. It stared up at everyone silently, it's bluish red color odd yet perfectly beautiful, but went unnoticed by everyone except the raven-headed _miko_. Kagome reached for it and lightly picked up the strange gem before gripping it tightly and turning her stormy orbs over to the two _hiyoukai_.

The apparitions bottom lip trembled but he held in his sobs and quickly shook his head, the pain subsiding gradually. His dark red eyes flashed to the curious old man.

Toutousai examined the small tooth before shaking his head sadly. "I need more to make the sword able to withstand Hell Flames and heavy beatings." He turned his bulbous eyes onto the glaring hybrid. "Open your mouth and let me get the other fangs." Hiei growled deeply in his throat. "Or you can rely on someone else's strength. I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't mind handing over a few of his teeth to make your blade."

Hiei opened his mouth and the elder yanked the rest of the little _youkai's_ fangs out. "That should be enough to reinforce your blade so it can wield flames and take down a seven ton rock _youkai_." He held the burning stick out to him. "Now, practice and show me your progress in three days." And in that time, Hiei made himself scarce, only coming in to eat and let everyone know he was alive.

On the night of the third day the tiny hybrid walked proudly into the cave, a small dancing flame clutched tightly in his palms. The piece of wood was tucked under his left armpit, and was out.

Toutousai nodded his head before he stuck his hand into the fire and grabbed a burning coal. He dropped it into Hiei's awaiting hands. "This is your second test." He informed the other _hiyoukai_. "Gather your _youki_ and make the dying ember a burning flame. This will expand your fire _youki_ and let you have complete control over it. Before, with the pre-made fire, all you had to do was give it constant _youki_. Now you must use your own _youki_ to grow and sustain the fire." He waved his hand at Hiei's face. "Come back in five days. Or until you can make a flame from the coal. There's a fire outside that you can use to start burning your coals near a small hut if you lose that ember."

Kagome's nails were down to her skin she had chewed on them so much. She was worried sick for the young demon, because she had yet to see Hiei, and it was two days past the five-day mark.

Toutousai was eating his share of food happily, his bulging eyes closed contently. "Toutousai-san… Hiei isn't back yet." She said and pulled at the hem of her skirt absently. The aged demon took another large bite from his meat.

"Of course not. He hasn't gotten it yet. His ice side is fighting his fire side pretty hard right now. That's why I said 'or until you get it'. I suspected he wouldn't in those five days."

The miko stared at him openly. "But… You gave him… He's going to be so disappointed in himself! Why would you—?"

"So he will try harder on the next test. If I had given him the week and a half that firetot's usually get, he wouldn't train himself so hard." Toutousai said wisely.

Miroku nodded. "So if he completes it earlier—"

But a dancing flame at the mouth of the cave interrupted the monk. Glowing red eyes stared at the group before Hiei walked in with his head held high in a superior way.

Toutousai grinned. "Finished four days earlier then most firetot's, my boy!" He patted Hiei's head proudly. "Knew you could do it!" Snatching a black coal from the stack beside him, he tossed it to Hiei. "Test three. Make a flame from scratch, using that as a base. That should make your ice side weaker so your internal flame can burn brighter. A week, Hiei. If I don't see you back in that time, I'm going to be very disappointed."

Kagome saw the _hiyoukai's_ determination, but also his fatigue. He had large scratches and burn marks littering his pale skin. His muscles were jumping from the strain and his hair was matted with pieces of coals and scorched follicles. He had sooty cheeks, like he had swiped his black hands over his face from exhaustion and frustration.

Hiei started towards the mouth only for Kagome to grab him and shove her food into his hands. "You better come and eat everyday, Hiei-kun. I don't want you to push aside meals just because you want to control your fire powers." Her blue eyes bored into his and the child nodded his head.

"I will come and eat at noon everyday, Kagome." With that said, Hiei stuffed his face with anything he could get in his pudgy, soot-covered hands on. After his feeding frenzy, Hiei left the cave and made his way over to the small hut to practice.

Three days passed and Kagome had had enough. The child hadn't come to eat his promised lunch and she was worried. So, against the protests of the rest of the group, the _miko_ made her way over to the small hut a few yards away and paused next to a large rock.

Hiei's crimson eyes were dark with anger as the coal that was clutched tightly in his tiny hands continued to stay black and unburned. He gave an angered growl and threw it away before snatching up a fresher piece. He let his _youki_ flood and overflow in the coal piece. It exploded in his hands, giving a few nasty cuts that almost instantly started to heal.

Kagome stepped from behind the rock and held out the raw meat for the tiny tot.

He jumped at her sudden appearance, having been so absorbed in his training to notice anything else. Instantly he snatched the offered food and gobbled down it with a vengeance. Once he had his fill, Hiei turned his curious ruby eyes onto the smiling priestess. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, his voice high and squeaking, making Kagome giggle happily.

_He's so cute!!_ Kagome squealed mentally before shaking herself from her self induced stupor. "I wanted to see how you were doing, and bring you some food. You didn't come and eat like you promised…" She trailed off and moved to sit by the run-down hut's wall.

Hiei watched her silently before grabbing his piece of coal and turning his attention to it. "Are you gonna stay?" He asked and turned his brilliant eyes upon her.

The _miko_ smiled softly. "If you want me to." She supplied.

The _hiyoukai_ shrugged and concentrated on the rock in his hands for a moment.

Kagome's sweet voice broke through his mind and jerked him back to the outside world. "You shouldn't put so much _youki_ into it, you might make it explode like before." He gave a visible blush.

_She saw that?_

The raven smiled warmly at him and shifted to her meditative position. "Want to know a secret that I use whenever I want to gather my power?"

Hiei turned towards her fully and clutched the coal in his hand tightly. "What?" He questioned, eyes blinking owlishly in curiosity.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "I usually meditate, when I'm not fighting." He gave her an incredulous look, but the _miko_ didn't see it. "It helps me calm my emotions and lets me focus on my powers instead." She gave another deep exhale and let her face relax. "Want to try it with me? You might learn something about yourself." She opened an eye and smiled warmly at him.

Deciding it couldn't hurt to humor her, Hiei walked over to Kagome, the chunk of coal lying forgotten on the ground where he had dropped it. The hybrid settled down on the ground and crossed his legs similar to the way Kagome's were crossed and closed his large eyes.

As he sat, silently taking in Kagome's heavenly scent, his body relaxed and his mind clouded.

A great flash had the child covering his face with his arm, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Once it passed, Hiei let his arm down and blinked his great eyes in surprise. Rows upon rows of doors ran down the sides of the hallway. One side blue, the other red.

His eyes fluttered in confusion. _Where am I?_ He thought before turning his head around to survey his surroundings. There was a sliding door behind him that was locked, so he concluded he couldn't get out that way.

_Maybe one of these doors can let me out._ Hiei surmised and walked to the closest door, a blue one. It was unlocked, he noticed, and as he reached his hand out, felt a cool draft brush against his warm flesh. He jerked his hand back and stared at the door.

Gathering his courage, since he decided nothing here could hurt him, the boy gripped the handle and slid the door open.

Icy winds cut and bit at his skin, stinging his eyes and nipping at his nose and ears. Harsh gusts billowed from the door and Hiei took a tentative step back. _Nothing can hurt me._ He snarled to himself and let a shallow breath pass his pale lips. _I can do this; I'm not a child. I'm not scared of anything!_ With that thought firmly planted in his mind, Hiei stepped forward into the snowy doorway.

It slid shut behind him, though it went unnoticed to the entranced _imiko_. He was standing in a lonely looking village, hundreds of ice-covered huts set in straight lines, one right after another. No one was outside, he noted.

Deciding standing around wouldn't get anything accomplished, Hiei walked down the frost-coated pathway, his natural internal temperature raising to fight of the stinging cold.

Hut after hut, and not a single human, demon or other came out to greet or banish him from their village. It was slightly unnerving. _This place is… Quiet… Why is it so silent? Did someone die?_ He turned his head this way and that, searching fruitlessly for another living creature.

It seemed like hours since he had come into this frozen hell when something caught his attention. It sounded like a woman screaming, or something similar. Quickening his stride, the apparition paused at the entrance of a hut where the sound had originated. It was dead quiet now.

Taking a calming breath, Hiei reached out to grab the mat that served as a makeshift door, only to watch with fascination as his hand passed through it. _I'm not even… Wait…_ Realization slapped him harshly.

_I'm reliving my subconscious memories… Those doors weren't doors to get out… They… They're my memories!_ Excitement curling in his tiny chest, Hiei raced into the tiny hut and instantly regretted it. The sight before him would scar him for the rest of his life.

A woman with long teal-colored hair was panting heavily, her bent legs pointed towards him. Her womanhood, which also pointed towards him, was stretched and had something… black…? poking out of it.

"Push, Hina, push!" Another woman, this one old and decreed, held the females hand as she gave another strangled cry. She groaned in pain and grunted as she pushed again.

"Aargh! Ha…. Ha… Urmmnaah!" Hiei watched transfixed as a child with familiar black hair, a white starburst in the middle, came out slowly. Pale skin glistened with birth goo in the dim firelight.

There was silence in the room, which seemed eerie for him. _Shouldn't I be… crying, or something?_ The old woman who had helped pull him from his mother, _dropped_ Hiei and turned her pale eyes upon the shivering lady. _Mother…?_ He thought and watched as the batty old witch gaped openly at the other woman.

"Hina! How could you? You disgraceful… What possessed…? A **BOY**!"

His mother groaned and gave a few heavy gasps before grunting and pushing. "Uurrgghaaa!" She groaned and Hiei watched as more time passed as the midwife completely disregarded the now screaming Hiei-tot and focused on Hina, who seemed to be birthing another child.

_A..another?_ The thought passed randomly in Hiei's mind before he focused all of his attention on the two in front of him.

A head of thick teal hair appeared and the _hiyoukai_ waited as patiently as he could while his sibling was brought from their mother's womb and into the cold world of the _Koorime_. The midwife breathed a sigh of relief. "A beautiful baby girl, Hina. You lucked out. She's full _Koorime_, unlike your _other_… Disgrace." She sneered her wrinkled face in the general direction of Tot-Hiei, who was squirming and crying on the wooden ground.

Hina moaned in pain. "L…let me see my children…" She breathed and held out her arms expectantly for the twins.

Midwife handed over his little sister and helped Hina clean her off from the birthing juices. The newborn shrieked and twisted in her mother's hold. "Whe-where's my other child?" His mother questioned.

Hiei watched as Midwife sneered again. "He's nothing you should worry about. Go to sleep and we'll take care of your child. What should we call her?"

Mama closed her eyes and let a slow breath ease past her lips. "I… I think I'll call her… Yu… Yukina…?" His sister gurgled happily before yawning and closing her burgundy eyes.

"Like mine…" Hiei whispered softly, to no one.

"And… Hiei… For my son… May I see him?" His mother's voice was getting stronger.

Midwife narrowed her eyes but grabbed Tot-Hiei by his leg and dragged him over to her. She raised him up, upside down, and showed him to Hina. She screamed in surprise and anger and made to grab Tot-Hiei from Midwife's hold. She let the drained mother cuddle the twins together and stood to leave.

"My children… My wonderful children…" His mother's voice trailed off as a bright flash blinded him.

When Hiei opened his eyes again, he was standing in front of the blue door, a lock firmly place on it. He narrowed his eyes but turned to look at the second, unlocked, door. Making his way over to it, Hiei opened it without hesitation and stormed into it.

He needed to know what happened after that.

Once again he was blinded momentarily as he fell into his subconscious memories.

"NOO!! STOP!!" A screeching voice had the apparition covering his ears in slight pain. Blinking his eyes open, the boy watched as his mother (looking healthier) struggled against three different _Koorime_ women. "Don't do this, Rui! Please!" She was sobbing, glittering jewels falling from her pained eyes.

Another female stood at a cliff edge, a bundle of wrappings and bandages clutched tightly in her pale hands. "I am sorry, my dear Hina… But he is an _imiko_, and we can not let such a child live among us…" She trailed off and looked down at the Tot-Hiei, who stared up at her curiously.

Big-Hiei scowled. "What are you doing with me, _onna_?" He growled, knowing full well that she wouldn't here him. And surprise, surprise, she didn't react to his high-pitched voice.

"Rui… Please, don't! Stop and give me back my Hiei-chan!" She collapsed in the other _Koorime's_ tight hold and sobbed harder, more of her tear gems falling around her.

"I truly am sorry, Hina-chan… But…" Rui turned away from her best friend and held her arms out to their fullest.

Hina's struggles grew harder and fiercer, but the trio of _Koorime_ were determined to hold her back.

Rui's fingers loosened, and Hiei watched as his coffin-like blankets slipped from her pale fingers and fell away.

His mothers screams of rage, pain and sorrow were the last things he heard before he was brought back to the blue door via blinding light.

The door in front of him was locked and he turned to look at the next one, but saw it was locked as well. All of the blue doors were closed off from him, so he turned around and made his way over to the first red door. Opening it, he was greeted by comforting warmth, the exact opposite of the _Koorikai_. And unlike the Ice World, he could smell the forest around him. It tasted wonderful on his tongue compared to the dead world of the _Koorime_.

A loud crying had the hybrid blinking. _Why am I crying?_ He questioned mentally and walked towards the loud sound.

A bundle of cloth and rags laid hazardously on the ground, Tot-Hiei squirming in its hold.

Crunching sounds alerted the bright-eyed demon of the arrival of someone. A _ningen_ man stepped from the foliage and paused, his dark brown eyes landing on the bundle on the forest floor. "What tha…?" He murmured before stepping over to Tot-Hiei. "Where'd you come from…?" He pushed his finger into the tiny hole, only to gasp in pain.

Tot-Hiei had bit him. Then started to gurgle happily at the taste of the human's blood.

The male looked at his bitten finger before turning his soft eyes towards Hiei. "Are you alone?" He looked around, seeing no one, and picked up the bundle and held it up by one of the dangling strands of cloth. He stared into Tot-Hiei's huge eyes for a moment and saw the child give an eerie smile. "Hmm… A _youkai_ child?" He pondered to himself for a moment then carried the child (by the cloth, still) to his camp.

Big-Hiei followed after him, wondering why this _ningen_ smelt so familiar.

They walked for a while; time running quickly, yet at the same time seemed to drag on, before they came to his encampment where twenty-some-odd other _ningen_ males sat around a fire. "Back so soon, Daisuke-_teichou_? Where's lunch?" A male with a large scar covering his left eye, the lid closed over in a deformed way, questioned.

Hiei's memory clicked and he stared openly at the first _ningen_ to actually be… somewhat kind to him. He taught Hiei how to hunt at least, when he was barely twenty years old.

Daisuke smirked and tossed the infant onto the ground next to the fire. "Got us something better in the long run. A _youkai_ child we can teach and keep as our own."

And once again, the bright flash blinded the older Hiei who closed his eyes and waited to be brought back in front of the now locked red door.

Hiei opened the next few doors, reliving his subconscious memories until he came upon the ones he could remember on his own, the last being with him meditating with Kagome to train his fire _youki_.

Once he was on the outside of the door again, Hiei crossed his arms and looked down the path to the closed, and locked, larger doorway. "Can't get out that way…" He shrugged his tiny shoulders before moving down the hallway, looking left and right at all of the locked doors.

Time slipped by him as he continued down the path, looking for a way out.

A blue and red door caught his attention, since it was placed at the end of the hallway and was unlocked. He could feel immense warmth surging behind the wood and instantly locked his hand around the sliding handle. Pushing it open, the hybrid's eyes widened.

Long tendrils of crimson energy snapped out of the doorway and latched onto him. Hiei fought with all his might as the overpowering _youki_ coiled and flooded his tiny body.

"—d hopefully he'll wake up soon." A sweet, melodious voice cooed as the _hiyoukai_ came out of his trance. "I don't want him to starve…" The miko trailed off and let out a strangled gasp. "HIEI-KUN!" She cried out and he felt her oddly cool arms coil around him and pull his frozen body into her lap. "You're burning up, what ha—"

A voice Hiei defiantly did NOT want to hear growled behind him, since his face was once again pressed into Kagome's squishy breasts. "He unlocked his youki, wench. Can't you feel it? the gaki's pretty strong for someone his age…" The hanyou trailed off and Hiei fluttered his eyelids open. Tilting his head up the apparition stared past the soft mounds of flesh to stare questioningly into Kagome's worried, and proud, blue eyes.

"Oh, Hiei-kun! You did it! I knew meditation was the best thing for you, I _knew_ it!" Her attention went to the half-breed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keh." InuYasha snorted in answer to the childish action.

Hiei wiggled from her grasp and stood in front of her. He held out his hand and flames instantly curled around his fingers and danced up his arm, just as he commanded it. His black _haori_ insanely caught fire but he dulled the burning fabric till it was nothing but a smoldering piece of material. Hiei turned around and let a tentative smile play across his lips.

Kagome squealed and snatched up the now arrogant _hiyoukai_. "Oh, those were beautiful flames, Hiei-chan! Now we can finish making your sword!" The hybrid gave a pleased smirk and cuddled up against the happy _miko_.

_A sword that can stand the Flames of Hell…_ He thought and let his eyes slide shut in sudden exhaustion.

Hiei woke up a few hours later, still in Kagome's lap, though he was now in Toutousai's cave. The other _hiyoukai_ was eating a rather large piece of raw meat when the apparition leaned up and turned his bright ruby eyes onto the feasting group. "Your awake, Hiei-chan." Kagome lightly ran her fingers through his hair and handed him a large chunk of bloody meat.

He smelt her disgust and stood up to move over by Shippou and ate his yummy treat, back turned to the grateful _miko_. Once his food was consumed and his face cleaned of any blood, the _youkai_ stood up and ambled over to Kagome. He sat down in her lap again and stared expectantly at the satisfied old demon.

Toutousai patted his belly before scratching his nose absently. "Five days of that meditation and you can produce a flame. Wow… Anyway, here. Set this on fire and give it back to me." He held out a long strip of paper towards the youngster.

Hiei grabbed it and let his _youki_ flood the slip.

Kagome beamed in pride at the easy control the hybrid had of his energy. She waited for the special _oofuda_ to burst into flame. She blinked in surprise and awe when it glowed a deep crimson. Hiei dropped the glowing paper as it started to grow and change into a three-foot long scabbard. It landed on the ground with a soft clatter.

Toutousai grabbed the sheath and dropped the four stolen fangs into the opening. The soft brown wood darkened to a burnt burgundy. "Now, got a base sword for me to use?" Hiei picked up the rusted sword and handed it over to the old _hiyoukai_. The geezer examined the blade before pointing the tip in the open end. Kagome grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Here." She said and held out the tiny tear gem.

Everyone blinked at her in surprise. "What's that?" Shippou asked and peered at the glittering blue and red crystal.

"It came out of Hiei when Toutousai pulled out his tooth. He cried and his tear turned into this." She turned her large blue eyes onto the tiny apparition. "Is it okay if it's in your sword, Hi-chan?"

The hybrid shrugged in a bored manner. The elder snatched the tear gem from her palm and dropped it into the scabbard before sliding the old sword into it.

A brilliant flash blinded everyone momentarily.

Once the light died down the _inu-tachi_ turned curious eyes onto the sword and scabbard. "It… doesn't look any different." Shippou surmised.

"Oh, it's very different. Here, pull it out, boy." Toutousai held out the blade for Hiei. The child snatched it from the elder's hold and pulled the sparkling _katana_ from its sheath. The long silver blade glinted with an inner fire that Miroku could easily see now burning in the tiny hiyoukai. The blade belonged solely to Hiei and Hiei alone. He guessed the only other person who could wield the blade like it should be was Toutousai, who was the forger… sort of.

"Able to withstand the flames of hell and easily cut through any metal. Your sword… choose a name for your sword, Hiei."

The hybrid stared long and hard at the silver blade. Only one name fluttered in his mind, and he thought it was fitting. "Shuuketsu."

_**-+-+-+ End Four +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner:** ALL RIGHT! There's chapter four; all gussied up and purty-fied! And I made it extra long just for you guys! _(winks)_ That and I wanted to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. And from now on, all my A/N's are going to be posted at the end so you guys can jump head-first in the chapter! YAY!!

This chapter was REALLY Hiei-centered, but that's how I wanted it. Also, the memory thing is what set's Hiei on his quest to find his mother and sister. And I don't think his sword really has a name, but for this story, it does. _(shrugs)_ Anyhoo, sorry to those who wanted this to have more Kagome, but I did sprinkle our little miko here and there just to give it that Kaggy-flavor. Lol. The next chapter will defiantly have more Kagome in it, since **(SPOILER)** she'll be going home. And that brings me to the polls. That means this and chapter 5 will be the last chapters to add your vote.

Here's how the Polls stand as of now:

Kagome/Hiei – 26

Kagome/Kurama – 8

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama – 24

K/H is in the lead by a few while K/H/K is close to catching up. Poor K/K is being left in the dust, lol.

But, anyway, all that fire-demon stuff? Completely off the top of my head. And the whole doorway thing, I kinda pawned off of Harry Potter with the prophecy room and Robot Chicken, I think. Well, it's with that episode where that guy dies and he's with god and asks the book of his life how many buildings he could fill with all the pooped he shit out, or something like that. _(scratches head)_ I thought most of it up at work these last few days since I am that cool and can think while I make sundae's and scoop ice cream! _(dances)_ I love my job, but that's beside the point! None of YOU guys want to hear me ramble on the awesomeness of my Braum's job. Anyhoo, please leave a nice review, since I am a starving authoress who needs reviews to live!! _(makes choking noises)_ REVIEW BEFORE I CROAK!! _(face vaults)_ XX

And if anyone actually reads these, could you give me the Japanese name of tear gems? Cause I don't know it and I really want to _(excited nod)_ PLEASE TELL MEH IN A REVIEW!!

**Translations:** _**youkai**_ – demon; _**katana**_ – Japanese long sword; _**tajiya**_ – demon slayer; _**hanyou**_ – ½ demon; _**hiyoukai**_ – fire demon; _**gaki**_ – brat; _**youki**_ – demon energy; _**houshi**_ – Buddhist monk; _**bouzu**_ – derogatory term for Buddhist monk; _**imiko**_ – cursed child; _**Sumimasen**_ – sorry; _**inu-tachi**_ – the dogs group; _**futon**_ – bed mat; _**miko**_ – priestess; _**Kami**_ – god; _**hentai**_ – sex obsessed/pervert; _**kusogaki**_ – little shit; _**kitsune**_ – fox; Oi – hey; _**nekomata**_ – two tailed cat demon; _**inu**_ – dog; _**kuso-jiji**_ – old fart; _**onegai**_ – please; _**chikuso**_ – Damnit; _**ano**_ – well… (used mostly during thoughts); _**bakamon**_ – moron; _**haori**_ – short kimono-like garment used as a jacket; _**ningen**_ – human; _**hinezumi**_ – fire rat; _**Koorime**_ – ice maidens; _**Koorikai**_ – ice world; _**teichou**_ – captain; _**Shuuketsu**_ – end/close.

**Preview of Next Chapter**_**:**_

_Kagome's head shot up and she turned her teary blue-gray eyes upon him. "Hi-chan…?" She whispered before hastily whipping her face with the sleeve of her strange haori. Sniffling, the miko turned her watery silver eyes on him and forced a tired smile on her face. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be celebrating with the others…?"_

_The child walked slowly towards her, eyeing her wearily. "I wanted to be with you…" He mumbled._

_The priestess's bottom lip trembled and she held her arms out for him. The hiyoukai raced forward and pressed his face into her neck. Kagome's arms locked around him and she pulled her legs up around him. "At least someone does…" She sobbed and cuddled the tiny demon tightly. "I…" She gave a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't want to find the last shard…" She started and loosened her hold on the toddler-sized demon._


	5. 5

**Disclaimer**: If I owned these two wonderful anime's, would I be as penniless as I am? No, I'd be rolling in dough. And if I owned then do you think they would be the same as they are now? Hell no! It would be a major hentai because of all the smex I would stick in it! DUH! So no, I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho… No matter how bad I want to _(pouts)_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter 5, The Beginning of the End; Rob Zombie +-+-+-**_

Hiei watched his enemy silently; burgundy orbs narrowed as anticipation of his opponent's next move tensed his muscles. His fists tightened on _Shuuketsu's_ hilt. Sweat beaded on his forehead and the _hiyoukai_ let his senses spread out to keep him from being surprised.

A flicker of red had him jerking around and blocking a long, thorny sword that pressed heavily down on his own. "Good block, Hiei-kun." A silky voice cooed.

"Good hit, _Shippou-nii-san_." Hiei commented back.

Dancing emerald eyes stared into his own ruby orbs before disappearing just as quickly as they had appeared.

Shippou circled him slowly, looking to find any weak spot in the _hiyoukai's_ stance.

Finding one, the _youko_ raced forward, only to pause mid swing.

Both _youkai's_ bodies turned to living statues, gem colored eyes searching out the overpowering _youki_ that had asserted itself arrogantly. The fox visibly relaxed when he recognized the energy. "He's gotten a lot stronger since we last saw him." Turning his bright eyes onto Hiei, Shippou let his Thorny Sword shrink down into its beautiful passionflower form. The flower shriveled into itself and went back to its seed form. He stuck the seed at the base of his skull and locked his hands behind his back. "Let's go greet our _yorozoku_ friend, shall we, Hiei-kun?"

The moment they entered the village, Hiei zeroed in on Kagome's position. She had her hand curled under her chin and stared with wide blue eyes at a far away spot, as if waiting for something.

InuYasha was growling and grumbling behind her, arms stuffed into the billowing sleeves of his _haori_. "What tha fuck is _he_ doin' here?"

The _miko_ smiled softly and turned towards the _hanyou_. "Oh, don't be so stingy. You know he's gotten better and you two just fight out of habit." She gave him a tender look before turning her attention to the twirling whirlwind that was heading for them at a surprising speed. "But… I wonder why Kouga-kun's here too…" She trailed off and covered her face with her arm. The wind whipped her long tresses around her head.

Hiei's large eyes widened even more (if that was possible) when a _demon_ leapt from the mini-tornado and landed gracefully on the ground. He was a rugged looking demon with long onyx black hair tied up in a high ponytail. The tips brushed the base of his fluffy brown wolf tail, which twitched and curled happily. He had a strong build with corded muscles and rock hard biceps, triceps and long clawed fingers. He had high cheekbones and a small nose with thin, pupilless sky blue eyes. His grin was arrogant, like he knew his strength and knew he could easily take out any that opposed him. Traditional furs and thick human armor covered his tanned body, accenting his roughish looks.

Kouga turned his bright eyes on Kagome and his smirk switched to a pleasant smile. "Ah, Kagome-chan! How is my _koibito_ doing these days?" He questioned her and stepped over to her with a leisurely grace that surprised the tiny _hiyoukai_.

The _miko_ blushed at the name but accepted the wolf's hand. She jerked him forward and hugged him as tightly as his armor would allow. "It's good to see you again, Kouga-kun." She mumbled against the cool steel.

The _yorozoku_ leader grinned broadly and hooked a single arm around Kagome's shoulders. "So, ya missed me?" He watched as the priestess leaned back and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Kouga-kun…" She trailed off when he placed a clawed finger against her lips.

"I got a few things I wanna say before you get to that." He winked before making his way over to Kaede's hut and entering it without invitation.

Shippou winked down at Hiei. "That's Kouga of the Wolves. He's the Eastern Wolf Tribe's current leader." He explained and followed the _ookami's_ lead.

Once everyone was situated in their designated spots, with exception of Kouga who chose to sit on the opposite side of Kagome, the other occupied by a grumpy _hanyou_. He cleared his throat to get the rooms attention. As the _inu-tachi_ focused their eyes upon the regal looking wolf, he let his arrogantly sensual voice float over them. "It's been nearly ten moon cycles since we last saw each other." He started and winked at Kagome playfully. She blushed.

"And I've been on my own quest, gathering the re-shattered _Shikon no Tama_ to help my koibito out in my own way." He continued and ignored the angry snort on the other side of Kagome and the astonished gasps of the rest of the dog's pack. "So far I've got seven shards—" Here he pulled out a small leather pouch from his armor and handed it over to Kagome. "—and with what I can see hanging from Kagome-chan's neck, its nearly complete." He gave a long, tired sigh. "I am well past the mating age and—" He was rudely cut off by a snarling _hanyou_.

"I thought I told you to back off, ya mangy wolf!" InuYasha growled over Kagome's head. Her left eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Shut up, _dekunobo_, I need to finish so I can get back to my pack." Kouga snapped in irritation. It surprised the rest of the group who watched as InuYasha faltered. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I need to settle down and start producing cubs to help my line to keep strong." He sighed softly and looked at his hands. "And I know full well that I am unsuccessful in acquiring my first choices affection…" The _yorozoku_ leader turned pained blue eyes onto Kagome who bit her lip softly. "So I am going to mate with Ayame and have her bare me strong sons and docile daughters." He straightened his back and turned to Kagome, hope shining in his eyes. "I'm not as dumb as some people think, Kagome-chan. I would be a very attentive and caring mate… Don't interrupt me, please." Kouga held up his hand to silence her. "May I have a single parting gift before I leave, Kagome-chan? Just so I know what I'm missing out on?"

The _miko_ nodded her head and leaned forward, her lips gently pressing against his. Her fingers threaded in the thick hair at the base of Kouga's neck and let him control the kiss.

It didn't become passionate, like she had somewhat expected, and he didn't ask to venture into her mouth, but it was sweet and tender and held so much emotion she nearly cried. It broke her heart to know this could very well be the last time she would see the handsome wolf prince. She liked him well enough, he was one of the few who knew about her time jumping and she knew she could trust him to keep it a secret.

Kouga leaned back and let his eyes slid open. He gave a soft breath before giving the _miko_ his signature cocky smirk. "To bad it can't go farther than that, Kagome-chan." His eyebrow wiggled in a very Miroku-ish fashion. "I would have rocked your world. But I guess you'll have to settle for a second rate sex partner." Giving a lazy shrug the wolf stood up and nodded his head to the rest of the group.

The _ookami_ blinked in surprise when his bright blue orbs landed on the tiny hybrid that was seated next to Shippou. "So that's the source of that overpowering scent…" He murmured before walking over and crouching in front of him. "And who are you, _gaki_?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes angrily. "None of yo—" Kagome cut him off hastily. She didn't want Kouga to get riled up when he was acting so civil around InuYasha.

"That's Hiei-chan, Kouga-kun. He's a new addition to our group." Her smile was soft and warm and loving all at the same time.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Okay." Turning his eyes back on the rest of the group, the wolf prince made his way to the opening. "Stay healthy—" He gave a meaningful look to Miroku who scratched his cheek with a light blush. "Stay strong—" He nodded his head to Sango, who nodded back. "Stay alive—" He smirked at InuYasha. "Stay out of trouble—" Kouga snorted at Shippou. The fox smirked at him. The _yorozoku's_ eyes landed and softened on Kagome's standing form. "And stay beautiful. Hopefully we'll meet soon. Be it in the present future, the far off future or another life, I bid you farewell for now." His speech finished, Kouga pushed the mat out of his way and dashed out of the village.

Kagome's grip on the leather bag tightened and she sat down again. Opening it and upending it, seven glittering shards stared up at her.

"How many shards do we have left to find, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her sister-like friend. The priestess pulled the nearly completed _Shikon no Tama_ from around her neck and held it in the other palm. She gave a soft breath before cupping her hands together and allowed a small amount of her _miko ki_ leak out and enveloped the _Shikon_, shards and all. Once the light died down, the _miko_ opened her hands and stared, slack-jawed at the jewel.

A small space was left for a single shard to slide into. "One…" She whispered. "One shard left…" She tore her eyes away from the _tama_ and gave the group a brilliant smile. "All we need is just one more shard and we'll be done!" But her joy almost instantly deflated.

No one noticed besides the young _hiyoukai_ that always watched her with silent ruby eyes. As the rest of the group cheered and talked animatedly about who might hold the last piece of the shattered gem, Kagome seemed to curl into herself and lose a bit of her natural happiness.

When asked why she was leaving, Kagome easily said she was going to her time to tell her family the good news. Everyone but Hiei bought the lame lie. He watched as she left the hut, tears gathering in the corners of her blue, blue eyes.

As she ran, Kagome couldn't help but cry silently. _This is it… After we find the last shard and I fuse it with the Shikon… I'll be gone from the Sengoku Jidai forever… Don't the understand that?_ She raced into the clearing that housed the Bone Eaters Well and collapsed beside it, her sobs growing in volume. _I'll leave behind everyone and they… They're celebrating… Gods I'm pathetic._ The _miko_ moved her legs in front of her and wrapped her arms around the bent knees.

She cried softly. _Why am I so selfish? Just because I don't want this to end doesn't mean everyone else is eager to get this whole Shikon business done and over with. But… Shouldn't I be allowed to want something I can't have, just because…? I've done so much for this world… Saving it from Naraku's evil reign and stopping any evil youkai from getting a hold on the Shikon fragments…_ Her thoughts trailed off and Kagome let her head rest tiredly in the curve of her arms.

"I don't want to go yet… I'm not ready…" She whispered to the wind. Kagome blinked back tears and sniffled quietly. "Why can't I have both…?"

She didn't notice Hiei step from behind a tree close to her and watch her with his wide red eyes. He stepped forward and flared his _youki_ slightly to announce his arrival.

Kagome's head shot up and she turned her teary blue-gray eyes upon him. "Hi-chan…?" She whispered before hastily wiping her face with the sleeve of her strange _haori_. Sniffling, the _miko_ turned her watery silver eyes on him and forced a tired smile on her face. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be celebrating with the others…?"

The child walked slowly towards her, eyeing her wearily. "I wanted to be with you…" He mumbled.

The priestess's bottom lip trembled and she held her arms out for him. The _hiyoukai_ raced forward and pressed his face into her neck. Kagome's arms locked around him and she pulled her legs up around him. "At least someone does…" She sobbed and cuddled the tiny demon tightly. "I…" She gave a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't want to find the last shard…" She started and loosened her hold on the toddler-sized demon.

Pushing him back, Kagome pressed Hiei against her legs and carded her fingers through his soft hair. She let her pent up tears fall and watched as the little boy pressed his pudgy hand against her cheeks to stop the flow of tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked her.

Kagome's face contorted as she sobbed harder. "Because… When we find the last shard…" She broke off and circled her arms around Hiei and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'll have to leave." She forced out and cried loudly. Her tears soaked through the _hinezumi haori_ that InuYasha had given him for training so hard with his fire _ki_ and the white scarf Kagome had worn but gave to him because he liked it.

Hiei's eyes widened. _Leave? She can't leave!_ He curled his arms around her neck and clung to her. "Then don't find the last shard!" He squeaked out.

Kagome gave a watery chuckle. "We have to find the shard before some demon does, Hi-chan… And when I put the shard with the _Shikon_…" He pushed back, away from her, and stared into her sad, sad stormy eye.

"Well then… Find the last shard but don't put it with the _Shikon_! That way, we have every shard but the jewel's not whole so you can stay here, too!" The _miko_ sniffled softly and stared at the _youkai_ in awe.

_He's pretty smart for such a little guy…_ Instantly, an idea popped into her head. Her eyes lit up and Kagome stood, Hiei clutched tightly in her arms. "Hi-chan… I want you to tell InuYasha that I'll be back in two weeks, and that I'm sealing the well so he can't drag me back. Tell him I _promise_ that I'll be back in two weeks… And don't kill each other." She giggled and poked his nose lightly, playfully. She set him down before throwing her severely depleted yellow backpack over the lip of the well and throwing her legs along with it. "Two weeks, Hi-chan! I'll see you then." Winking at the confused _hiyoukai_, Kagome threw her other leg over and pushed off from the ledge and floated down the time portal.

Once safely on her side, Kagome dug around in her bag and retrieved the three sealing scrolls _Kaede-baa-chan_ had taught her to make. She shimmied up the latter and heaved the large planks over the top of the time portal before plastering the _oofuda_ on the cracks.

The wood glowed for a second and Kagome gave a pleased sigh. _Two weeks I'll be in my time, staying with my family and being with my friends, then I'll go back to the Sengoku Jidai, find the last shard and spend three months with them and then…_ Her thoughts tapered off and the _miko_ jogged up the short set of steps. Checking to make sure no one was on the shrine grounds and thanking any _Kami_ above at her good luck, Kagome raced from the well house and towards her home.

She kicked off her shoes and smiled brightly at the inside of the familiar family setting. "_TADAIMA_!" Kagome called out. There was a loud bang and Kagome blinked in surprise. Her brothers surprised face appeared around the kitchen corner before a jaw-cracking grin split across his handsome face.

"_KAGOME-NEE-CHAN_!" He cried out and raced towards her. Souta's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Easily picking her up, the taller boy swung her around and let her settle down on her feet. "Your home! How long are you staying this time?"

Kagome hugged Souta, tears gathering in her eyes. She took a deep, calming breath and walked into the kitchen, her brother's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey _okaa-san_, _jii-chan_! Guess what!" When her mother smiled softly at her and asked her what, Kagome continued. "I'm staying for two weeks. After that, I'm gonna be gone for a few months…" Her voice trailed off as a wonderful aroma filtered into her nose. "ODEN!" She cried out, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes. "Oh, _kaa-chan_! You made ODEN!" She hugged her mother in joy before plopping down in her seat in a very unladylike way.

The _miko_ turned to her family and grinned broadly at them. "Are you gonna eat with me?" She asked hopefully.

After the happy dinner and an animated talk with her family, the raven went upstairs to take up her mother's offer of the warm bath.

"Oh, how I've missed you, bathtub…" She moaned and let her head loll against the pristine porcelain. Her eyes fluttered closed and she lazily threaded her fingers through her hair before sighing. Kagome moved around so she could lay her arms over the side. She rested her head on her folded arms and let her eyes slide open to half-mast.

Two weeks straight with my family… Then it's back to InuYasha and the others…And the last shard… Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. I don't want to leave them, though… I wish I could bring them with me to this side of the well, but they wouldn't be able to function properly… InuYasha would go mad without those trees he's so used too… Sango-chan… Well, she'd be antsy all the time. I guess Miroku-sama might be the only one to adjust quickly… He's one of those go with the flow kind of guys… That and the short skirts would keep him busy. At that thought, Kagome giggled and sloshed back over to lie on her back. The water's temperature made her shiver so she stood up and got out.

Once she dried off and ambled her way to her bedroom did Kagome fall into a deep, well-rested sleep. She woke up at the crack of dawn, like InuYasha had drilled into her pretty little head. Stretching lazily, the _miko_ swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily. "Whoa…" She mumbled sleepily and made her way to the bathroom.

The next fourteen days passed like a blur to Kagome. So much had happened, and yet, so little. Her friends were ecstatic that Kagome was feeling better, but were saddened to know she was staying with her cousin in Akita, Japan and wouldn't see them for a few months. Houjo made a few passes at her and asked her out on a few dates that she was able to attend. She was so happy to have assimilated so easily to her era again but knew she couldn't stay for a long period of time until the jewel was back together.

So, with a heavy heart and a long hug session, Kagome said she had to leave for the airport to get her friends off the Shrine grounds. They asked for her cousin's number but with quick thinking, Kagome said he was one of those traditional Japanese men who wanted to live off the land and communicated through mail. They said they would write and Kagome felt bad that she wouldn't be able to answer, or even _see_ their letters.

After the left, Kagome gathered the rest of her supplies and headed out to the bone eaters well. After the left, Kagome gathered the rest of her supplies and headed out to the bone eaters well. Once the coast was clear, the _miko_ sprinted towards the small hut and slid open the door. The evening sun danced across the old wood of the portal, and the newer sealing planks, the _oofuda's_ still stuck in place.

Walking lazily down the stairs, she let her eyes jump from the well to the eroding walls. _We need to fix up this room…_ She thought distractedly and set her large yellow backpack on the ground, along with a blue cooler and two fat trash bags. She reached for one of the three scrolls. Pulling it off, along with the others and removing the heavy planks, the _miko_ saw the well glow and smiled. _It's unsealed. Good._ She dropped the heavy boards next to the seemingly bottomless pit.

Leaning over the lip, Kagome waited a few minutes. A pleasant warmth issued from the well and the priestess smiled. "Hey, InuYasha. Miss me?" She giggled and leaned back so the scowling half demon could jump from the bottom of the well.

"Don't ever do that again, wench." He grouched and Kagome smiled brightly. Sighing, InuYasha gave the room a quick once over, sniffed to make sure no one was around and quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Scare me half to death, why don'cha." He rested his cheek on her head, his claws threading slowly through her hair.

Kagome blushed heavily but hugged the _hanyou_ back just as tightly. "I'm sorry, InuYasha… Its just, when we find the last shard…" Tears gathered in her eyes and the _inu_ pushed her back to wipe the salty liquid from her stormy orbs.

"Hey, don't cry. If the jewel sends you back to this time, I'll find you here. I promise." He threaded his fingers with hers and the priestess smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course! Who else can protect your endangered ass as well as me?" InuYasha grinned at her, his fangs glinting softly in the florescent light situated in a corner of the well house. His puppy ears twitched and he stepped away from her, golden eyes glowing in the dim light.

The door slid open and Souta hopped down the stairs. "_INU-NO-NII-CHAN_! You're here! How are you? Is it true that there's only one shard left? That's so cool! Are you gonna live with us after you guys find it?" He stared hopefully at the confused hanyou.

"Now Souta-kun, don't bother InuYasha-kun." Mama Higurashi reprimanded as she stepped lightly down the stairs and hugged her daughter tightly. Tears gathered in her soft brown eyes. "I'm so very proud of you, Kagome-chan. Come back to us safe and sound, okay?" She kissed her daughters cheeks tenderly before moving back to let Grandpa Higurashi get his turn.

"My granddaughter… How much honor you have brought to this shrine. I am one lucky grandpa." He gave her a wink before hugging her tightly. "Have fun and don't go overboard on your exorcisms." Kagome giggled softly and turned her large blue-gray eyes onto her solemn brother.

"Souta-kun?" She asked tentatively.

His bright chocolate eyes locked with hers and a huge grin broke across his face. "You don't know how hard it is not to tell my friends I have the coolest sister ever." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a soft hug. "Bring me back something cool, okay?" Kagome nodded and clung to her little brother.

"I will, I promise!" She assured him before moving over to InuYasha, who was getting his own 'Be safe's' and 'We'll miss you's'.

The two quickly hopped through the time portal and landed on the other side of the well, all of Kagome's baggage right beside them. "Why'd you bring so much junk, Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he leapt out of the well, Kagome safely on his back, her other items held tightly in the _hanyou's_ hands.

"Because I want to have a nice picnic before we go searching for the… last…" Her voice trailed off as a familiar energy signature speared through her _miko_ senses. "InuYasha…?" She whispered.

Said half demon set her down on the ground and gave her an angered scowl. "Guess who came to fuckin' visit us…" He stomped away, her things still clutched in his hands. She followed after the miffed demon, chewing worriedly on her bottom lip.

They were no more than twelve feet from the well when two blurs, one black, the other red, raced towards the duo and tackled Kagome to the ground. "KAGOME-CHAN!" Shippou's exuberantly cried out.

Hiei clung to her stomach, his face buried in her belly. "You are back!" He squeaked out.

Kagome giggled and hugged the two tightly. "Yes, I'm back! Did you miss me?" The two nodded quickly, each voicing their disdain at having to stay with the irate _hanyou_.

Once the children had settled down and were walking beside the taller teen, Hiei clutched in Kagome's arms, Shippou holding her hand, did the kit start to talk about the shard. "Guess what, Kagome-chan." He said, his dancing green eyes filled with glee.

"What?" The _miko_ asked and smiled down at him.

"Guess who's waiting to give you the last shard." His grin broadened and Kagome chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"I have no idea, Shippou-chan. Who is it?"

He smirked at her. "You'll see! Come on, we gotta get to the Goshinboku so you can see who it is! And no cheating, don't use your powers! I want it to be a surprise!" With that said, Shippou dragged her off further into the woods, InuYasha grumbling after them.

As they neared the Sacred Tree, Kagome's eyes widened. _Wha… How did he get the last shard?_ Her thoughts cut off as they broke through the underbrush and stepped into the small clearing that held the Goshinboku.

A lone demon with cascading silver hair and deep gold eyes stared at her blankly. Maroon stripes ran across his cheeks, a pale blue crescent moon curing in the middle of his forehead. The billowing white _haori_ and _hakama_, tall black boots covering his feet, accented his pale skin.

The Great Lord Sesshoumaru watched as the tiny miko paused and stared openly at him. He stood up fluidly, his _mokomoko-sama_ twitching slightly. "_Miko_." He said, his voice deep and sensual. "Come." He turned and walked away.

"Fuck no, Sesshoumaru! Kagome is—"

"InuYasha… I'll be right back. Stay here with Shippou and Hiei, okay?" Kagome followed after the stoic _TaiYoukai_ quietly. She fell in step next to the quiet youkai and waited for him to speak.

Deeming a spot a few yards away from the three demons, Sesshoumaru paused and turned towards her. His hand slipped into the armor on his chest and Kagome straightened her back.

A glittering piece of the _Shikon no Tama_ was pulled from his armor and held between his pointer finger and his thumb. "This Sesshoumaru believe this is what you are looking for, _ningen_." Kagome held out her hand expectantly. Sesshoumaru pulled the shard closer to his face and examined it. "Why is it you are looking for the shards of the _Shikon_, _miko_?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before sighing softly. "I broke the jewel nearly three years ago, and now I'm searching for all the pieces to bring it back together and keep people like Naraku from taking it and using it for evil purposes." She said solemnly.

The _TaiYoukai_ snorted softly. "So it was you who gave Naraku his power…" He trailed off and locked his dark gold eyes with her surprised stormy ones.

She sighed softly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I… I guess so…" The two were quiet for a moment. In that time, Kagome worried that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hand over the shard without a fight.

The raven nearly jumped out of her skin when he pressed the dark lavender sliver against her upraised palm and let his hand drop. "I do not need something so trivial to raise my power." He simply stated and started to walk away.

_Wow… He's so stoic… Like Hi-chan, sort of…_ At that thought, Kagome's eyes widened. _Who will take care of Shippou-chan and Hiei-kun when I'm gone!_ She turned and raced after the slowly walking _youkai_. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I have a favor to ask of you!" She said and slowed down to his pace.

The silver-headed male looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "And why would This Sesshoumaru give you that favor?" He quipped.

Kagome took a deep calming breath. "I don't know… But I was hoping you would… See… Shippou-chan and Hiei-kun need someone to take care of them after I'm gone…" At that, the female paused and swallowed thickly. "And I don't think InuYasha is a good example for them, or Miroku-sama. I need someone who can handle both a mischievous fox and a temperamental _hiyoukai_… And the only person I can think of to take care of them and train them is you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned watery blue eyes onto the bored-looking demon. "Would you take in Shippou-chan and Hiei-kun as your wards?" Kagome clasped her hands in front of her chest, lips pouting.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, his golden orbs curious before he continued walking. "This Sesshoumaru will think over it." Kagome smiled.

_That's the best I'm going to get right now_. She thought and jogged after him.

The two continued walking in silence as another thought hit Kagome. "Sesshoumaru-sama? How old is Rin-chan?" She tilted her head to look up at the impossibly tall demon.

The _TaiYoukai_ mulled it over before replying. "Eleven." He said.

Kagome scowled suddenly. "Oh, man…" She whispered and bit her lip. "Do you know anything about human girls and their 'time of the month'?" The miko peered at him curiously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What is this 'time of the month' you speak of."

Her face went a nice shade of red. "Well… When a human girl reaches a certain age… She… Uh… Goes into… heat…? And starts to bleed from… Down there…" She paused, face going redder. "It'll happen once a month, too. So, just giving you a heads up. If Rin-chan come to you, crying about bleeding… down there… You'll know what she's talking about. It's called a period." That out of the way, Kagome sped up and jogged the rest of the way out of the forest.

Kagome turned and smiled brightly up at Sesshoumaru as they broke through the forest's underbrush and entered the flat land just before the village. "I'm going home in three months… And I was wondering… Would you like to stay and eat with us? I brought a lot of stuff because InuYasha, Shippou-chan and Hi-chan all eat more than they should, so there's enough for you and Jaken-san and Rin-chan." She looked at him imploringly.

Sesshoumaru continued walking without answering. The _miko_ sighed softly but trotted after the long-legged demon.

They soon entered the village and headed towards Kaede's hut, found InuYasha pacing the front with Kagome's gear at the entrance and Hiei, along with Shippou, practicing with their swords. The dynamic duo turned and watched as the two made there way to the small house before quickly putting away their weapons. They raced towards Kagome and tackled her again. "Your alive!" Shippou screamed in joy. "Can we eat now?" His green eyes glowed hopefully.

The _miko_ giggled softly and ruffled his soft red hair. "Yup." She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Are you going to join us?"

Before he could answer Rin raced out of the hut and latched onto Sesshoumaru's legs. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You are back! Rin has missed you!"

"Rin." He stated boredly and the ningen girl blushed.

"_Gomen nasa_i, Sesshoumaru-sama. _I_ have missed you." She corrected herself and the TaiYoukai nodded his head slightly. "We are not leaving yet, are we?" She pouted up at him, her big brown doe eyes turning to liquid chocolate. "Please, can we stay?" Rin clasped her hands in front of her chest and gazed at the stoic youkai imploringly.

"Hn." He said and looked at Kagome. "Where are we dining, _miko_?" Sesshoumaru said more than asked. Rin cheered happily while Jaken, who had been standing on the sidelines, scowled angrily.

Everyone gathered by the Goshinboku after a slight struggle with who would carry what and settled down on the large red and white checkered picnic blanket.

For the past three years, Kagome had brought the _inu-tachi_ hamburgers and cheeseburgers and french-fries and many different junk foods for them to try. They all agreed cheeseburgers were their all time favorite (besides InuYasha). Though each had their favorites that Kagome would always bring to them as treats.

She had nuked the burgers before coming down the well since it was nearly four hours after she had gotten them. "Here you go, Rin-chan. It's good, so eat up." She handed one of the warmer sandwiches to the grinning girl who happily bit into it. She hummed happily and continued to eat it.

After handing out the burgers, Kagome pulled one of the last two out of the bag and held it towards Sesshoumaru. She watched his nostrils flair slightly before snatching the burger from her and taking a large bite. He chewed for a moment before nodding his head ever so slightly.

_He likes cheeseburgers… Sweet!_ Kagome thought before biting into her own.

The group ate happily, chatter dancing around them happily. Once the cheeseburgers were consumed, Kagome had Hiei drag (more like carry it over his head) the blue cooler to her. She easily opened the lid and pulled out the frozen treats. "Here's some ice cream, guys." She announced and handed the first one off to Rin again. The little girl happily downed the tasty treat. Next she gave the second to Hiei who bit a large chunk from the top greedily. He cuddled up against her side and munched on the rest of his cone before looking up at Kagome imploringly.

"Sorry, the last one goes to Sesshoumaru-sama." She winked at him and handed off the last ice cream cone. Again she watched the _TaiYoukai_ with a critical eye and saw he liked ice cream too.

The _miko_ handed off her own frozen treat to the pouting hybrid and watched everyone silently. _I'm going to miss this…_ She thought before roughly pushing the thought and all its relatives out a window.

Hiei eyed InuYasha's half-eaten ice cream before smirking at Shippou. The _kitsune_ gave in quick nod and grinned broadly at the hanyou. "_**Oi**_, InuYasha! What's that over there?" He pointed behind the half-breed.

When the demon looked over his shoulder, Hiei raced forward, snatched his ice cream and dashed away. InuYasha gave an enraged snarl and chased after the hybrid.

Kagome barely batted an eyelash and dug around in the bright blue cooler. "Anyone want soda's?" She asked and everyone gave positive answers. The _miko_ handed out the desired drinks and found Sesshoumaru liked those as well.

"Kagome-sama?" The _miko_ blinked and looked up at him. "May I…?" The monk gazed at her hopefully.

"Oh! Of course!" Kagome pulled out a large bag of Beef Jerky to the _houshi_. "Here you go, Miroku-sama! Hope you enjoy that, it's nacho flavored this time."

The raven's amethyst eyes brightened. "Delicious." He mumbled and tore open the bag before handing out pieces to the rest of the group.

Hiei snatched his piece from the monk's hand and settled beside Kagome, white stains of ice cream littering his cheeks and nose. He blinked up at the giggling Kagome curiously before scowling when she pulled out one of her wash rags and cleaned his face. Once he was free from any drippies, the _hiyoukai_ stuffed the jerky in his mouth and chewed.

The days passed quickly, much to fast for poor little Kagome, and soon she was in front of the well, tears pouring from her eyes. "I'll miss you all!" She cried and snuggled her head under InuYasha's chin. "I don't want to go, but I know I have to… Promise you won't kill each other while I'm gone?" She leaned back and stared at the group, giggling softly.

Kagome stepped back and crouched down. She held her arms out for Hiei to race into. He snuggled his nose against her cheek. "I promise I'll find you again, Kagome… I promise!"

Shippou hugged her tightly. "Me too! And I'll train real hard to be the best _kitsune_ **ever**!" Kagome hugged the two tightly before releasing them and moving back to stand beside the well.

"Be safe everyone." She said before clasping her hands together and letting her _miko ki_ fuse the last shard of the _Shikon no Tama_ with the larger chunk. A brilliant white flash blinded the group before they blinked their eyes and spied the empty space in front of the Bone Eaters Well.

"She's gone…" Miroku whispered before turning his plum eyes. "Sango-sama… I wish to marry you and take the surname Higurashi… Is that alright with you?"

The _tajiya_ sobbed and hugged him. "Of course, _Houshi-sama_!"

_**-+-**_

Kagome's eyes shut tightly and she winced as light flooded her vision and warmth spread throughout her body. When the light died down, and the _miko_ blinked open her eyes, she saw nothing but pink. "Wha—?" She mumbled, worried stormy orbs flickering around the magenta room. "Where am I?"

"_There_ you are! Took you long enough!" A tinkling voice jerked Kagome from her worried state. The voice giggled before a heavy wind blew and a woman with long black hair, deep magenta eyes and dressed in ancient miko garb stood in front of her. She leaned forward on the balls of her feet and grinned happily at the confused raven. "Hi, Kagome-chan! My name's Midoriko and you are in the _Shikon no Tama_. Time has paused so we can have this little chat, okie dokie?"

Kagome blinked slowly. "Huh?"

"Silly, I need to talk to you so here you are! And you completed the _Shikon_ so now I can chitchat with you _properly_! I've been so lonely, but now that you're here, I'm not so lonely no more." Midoriko grabbed Kagome's hands and dragged her over to a tree that seemed to jump out of no where. Once the two were seated, did Kagome begin to come back to her senses.

"_**You're**_ the Great Miko Midoriko? Uh… No offense… But—" The bubbly prietess cut her off.

"You thought I would be all high strung or serious, didn't you." The other _miko_ winked at the confused female. "Nope, I'm just a hyper sixteen year old! No more, no less." She giggled again. "OH! That reminds me, I have to tell you something **really** important! When you get back to your time, you will find your true love, since InuYasha isn't that!" Midoriko grabbed Kagome's hands again and rubbed her knuckles against her cheek. "Aw, true lovey-wovey! Wish I could have that!" She snickered before shoving Kagome away from her suddenly. "Now GO! You need to wake up, silly-nilly! And remember: TRUE LOVE!!"

With that, Kagome's world turned dark and she fainted.

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter Five +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Eh, a little anticlimactic but I think it's cool how I strung all the characters together. ROFL! Anyhoo, here's how the polls stand as of now:

Hiei/Kagome: 59

Kurama/Kagome: 8

Kur/Hiei/Kag: 56

With H/K in the lead and ch.6 the last place you can vote, I'm thinkin Hiei'll be paired with Kaggy _(winks)_ but who knows. K/H/K might come up or K/K might jump ahead and murder the competition. Anyway, please review and tell me how much you loved/hated it! I love reviews! _(waves)_

**Translations**: _**Shuuketsu**_ – end/close. _**Hiyoukai**_ – fire demon. _**Shippou-nii-chan**_ – older brother Shippou. _**Youko**_ – fox demon. _**Youkai**_ – full demon. _**Youki**_ – demon energy. _**Yorozoku**_ – wolf demon. _**Haori**_ – short kimono-like garment used as a jacket. _**Koibito**_ – lover. _**Miko**_ – priestess. _**Inu-tachi**_ – the dogs group. _**Shikon no Tama**_ – Jewel of Four Souls. _**Hanyou**_ – ½ demon. _**Dekunobo**_ – blockhead. _**Gaki**_ – brat. _**Ki**_ – energy. _**Tama**_ – jewel. _**Hinezumi**_ – fire rat. _**Kaede-obaa-chan**_ – Grandma Kaede. _**Oofuda**_ – spell scrolls. _**Tadaima**_ – I'm home. _**Kagome-nee-chan**_ – big sister Kagome. _**Okaa-san**_ – mother. _**Ojii-san**_ – grandfather. _**Inu**_ – dog. _**Inu-no-nii-chan**_ – big brother inu. _**Mokomoko-sama**_ – Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing. _**TaiYoukai**_ – Greater Demon. _**Ningen**_ – human. _**Gomen nasai**_ – I'm sorry. _**Kitsune**_ – fox. _**Oi**_ – hey. _**Houshi**_ – monk. _**Tajiya**_ – demon slayer.

**Preview of Next Chapter**_**:**_

_The demon landed in front of her, his back facing her. He was clothed in black and since it was so dark outside, she could barely make out his silhouette besides the bright splash of white cloth wrapped around his neck. The sword he had used to kill the tora youkai was coated in their crimson blood, the tip dripping slowly. But the thing she noticed about the blade was the blue and red gem embedded at the hilt._

That's Hi-chan's sword…! Oh no… Please, don't…_ Fear gripped the miko but she steeled herself and narrowed her eyes at the demon. "I want that sword. Give it to me… It doesn't belong to you." She held out her hand, demanding the blade be place in it silently._

_She watched silently, fearfully, as he turned his face to gaze at her out of the corner of his burgundy eyes. Kagome's own stormy orbs widened. "H…Hi-chan?" She whispered before fainting, her body thudding softly on the ground._


	6. 6

**Disclaimer**: Yeah right, I totally own InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho. Just like I'm a millionaire with Hugh Jackman as my sugar daddy and am a single child. Right, and if you believe that then you are completely insane and should be put in a mental institute. I do not own them no matter how much I want to. There.

_+Youko+_

/_Kurama to Youko_/

**+Hiei to Kurama/Youko**+

_**-+-+-+ Chapter 6,This Is Your Life; Switchfoot +-+-+-**_

_**-+- Kagome -+-**_

A figure shadowed by the night jogged quietly off the semi-busy streets of Tokyo. It was a few minutes after midnight and the person dashed into a deserted park, heading towards a lone swing set. Bright blue eyes looked around for a few minutes before the female gave a soft sigh. "Oh man… Stupid work…" She mumbled and rubbed her shoulders. Her fingers dug under the tie above her bottom and undid it, letting loose the apron. She pulled it off, along with her hat, and balled up the large cloth before shoving it inside the cap.

The woman sat down heavily on one of the swings, her uniform falling silently beside her. "Mmmm…" She moaned and closed her eyes happily. _It's been one year…_ She thought and opened her stormy orbs to stare up at the polluted sky above. _One lonely, demonless year… Man, am I pathetic. I can't function properly unless I'm surrounded by dangerous _youkai_. I still can't believe they haven't contacted me…_ Tears gathered in her eyes at that thought.

For that whole year and three months Higurashi Kagome was left completely and utterly alone, cut off from her demon friends and family. She had tried so hard to find them… So very hard… But in the end she admitted, to herself, that they most likely forgot about her. So with that depressed thought, three months after being forced back to her time, Kagome got a job and moved out of the shrine. It reminded her too much of what she didn't and couldn't have anymore. The _miko_ bought a nice single roomed apartment with a tiny bathroom. The kitchen, bedroom, living room and dining room were all smashed together.

It was tiny but livable since she was the only person staying there.

She continued to swing back and forth slowly on the swing and closed her eyes silently. _What I wouldn't give for a _youkai_ to pop up right now…_ Her thoughts trailed off as an odd energy signature bleeped onto her mental radar. Whirling around in the seat, Kagome blinked in surprise.

A white speck floated not ten feet away from her. She watched hopefully as it started to widen slowly before exploding outward so rapidly Kagome thought it would swallow her up. It stopped when it was seven feet wide all around.

Wave after wave of _youki_ slapped the priestess in the face and she felt her heartbeat pick up. _Demons… So many demons!_ Seven prominent auras played against her _miko_ making it squirm in both anticipation and anxiety.

Three tiger _youkai_ stepped out before turning and watching as three more followed after them. They shifted, orange-black ears flicked quietly to pick up any sounds that they might find.

Kagome was in awe and forgot about hiding herself.

They turned around and, with glowing yellow eyes, watched her. "Look what we have, Gunta." The chunkier tiger purred. "A nice ripe little human. Doesn't she smell delicious?" He took a step forward but paused when another voice, this one deep and sensual, stopped him.

"No, Genburu. Not yet." A white tiger stepped forth from the spiraling vortex of darkness and stared long and hard at her. "I claim first dibs on her thighs." He grinned, his long pearly white fangs glinting dangerously in the feeble light.

Kagome stood up and smiled, catching the tigers off guard. "Are you really demons, or am I dreaming?" Her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest and she stared at them with hope in her large blue-gray eyes.

The _tora youkai_ looked confusedly at their leader who grinned darkly at her. "Of course we're _youkai_, _ningen_. And we're very hungry demons. Do you see anyone we may feast upon?" He stepped forward, chuckling softly.

The _miko_ blinked slowly before gasping and taking a few steps back. "O…Oh… Uh… Well, no one I see right now… So if you just go back through that hole thing behind you, I bet you can find something to eat." She bit her lip in worry.

The tiger raised his hand, three long fingers extended. He jerked them forward and three demons raced towards her, fangs and claws bared.

Kagome screamed and dropped down onto her knees, arms covering her head in fear.

The _youkai_ shrieked in pain before exploding into ash. The leader snarled and held his hand up to stop his other pack members. "Wait…" He mumbled and narrowed his eyes. "Looks like we have a priestess among us."

The raven stood up and let her barrier close in closer to her body. She looked around her quickly for a weapon and made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat when her search came up empty. "Damn it…" She mumbled.

He flexed his claws before nodding his head towards the other tigers. Racing forward the tiger barely brushed her shield with his claws, the other demons following his example.

The demons danced around her, trying to find a weakness in her barrier. They continued to strike at precise locations until finally Kagome screamed loudly and covered her head as her shield shattered around her. The _ki_ disappeared and the tigers laughed and left tiny, burning incisions on her arms, shoulders, cheeks and thighs.

Kagome stumbled around and fell to the ground, blood dripping from her wounds slowly. "Oh, can the poor _miko_ not handle us?" The pure white tiger's tail flicked and he grinned darkly at her.

Another demonic aura flickered to life on the edge of her senses. _Please, not another one!_ She screamed mentally. It was heading towards them so fast, it would be here in less than three minutes, she estimated. In that time she would most likely be dead if she didn't so anything.

She started to gather her energy inside of her, keeping it just below the surface and out of their senses. One stepped closer to her, not the leader, and bared his fangs threateningly. "Are you scared, priestess?" He hissed and flexed his claws in front of her face.

"No." Kagome hissed, throwing her arms forward. Her _miko ki_ surged forth and unloaded over the surprised tiger. It exploded into ash before the rest of the groups enraged eyes.

"BITCH!" The leader snarled only to pause. His eyes widened and he turned around to watch the tree line. "What is _he_ doing here?" The white tiger roared before jerking towards Kagome again. "We'll just finish up here before we move onto that _thing_." He hissed before leaping towards her.

And fell in large chunks before her eyes. Blood spewed from the once handsome tiger's body and covered the poor frozen _miko_ in its red paint.

The remaining two tigers snarled and looked around anxiously. A black blur to their left alerted them of their adversary but nothing they could to could stop the enraged _youkai_ from hacking and slashing them to pieces.

The demon landed in front of her, his back facing her. He was clothed in black and since it was so dark outside, she could barely make out his silhouette besides the bright splash of white cloth wrapped around his neck. The sword he had used to kill the _tora youkai_ was coated in their crimson blood, the tip dripping slowly. But the thing she noticed about the blade was the blue and red gem embedded at the hilt.

_That's Hi-chan's sword…! Oh no… Please, don't…_ Fear gripped the _miko_ but she steeled herself and narrowed her eyes at the demon. "I want that sword. Give it to me… It doesn't belong to you." She held out her hand, demanding the blade be place in it silently.

She watched silently, fearfully, as he turned his face to gaze at her out of the corner of his burgundy eyes. Kagome's own stormy orbs widened. "H…Hi-chan?" She whispered before fainting, her body thudding softly on the ground.

_**-+- Hiei -+-**_

Red eyes flicked from human to demon to half demon to human quickly. Hiei was antsy… Had been for the last few weeks. His body seemed to know something was going to happen. Something big. Something that would change his life after it happened. He was anxious to get it over with.

The rest of the _Reikai Tentai_ were gathered in Yuusuke and Keiko's apartment playing annoying and pointless card games. Like he wanted to participate in a game called 'Strip Poker'. Of course it was pretty damn funny when the girls started to lose and they had to take off their clothes to the hungry gazes of the _hanyou_ and _ningen_.

"Damn it! Again? How do you keep getting those cards, Yuusuke? Are you cheating?" Keiko hissed, taking off her other sock and adding it to the growing pile of clothes.

"Oh, I'm not cheating, Keiko! I'm just that good." He grinned broadly at her and leaned forward. "Besides… I like it when you lose… Your underwear is always sexy." He winked at her playfully.

The _onna_ gasped angrily before roughly shoving him. "You _hentai_!" She hissed before leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurama chuckled from his spot next to Hiei and turned to look at him curiously. "Do you want to join us, Hiei? I'm sure Keiko-san wouldn't mind restarting the game." He winked at her teasingly. Said girl glared angrily at him before retorting angrily.

"Are you saying I need a new game to see if I can win?" Her brown eyes flashed dangerously and Kurama raised his hands in a placating manor.

"I mean nothing by it, Keiko-san. I was just suggesting we start a new game since we are all nearly naked. I for one would like to keep my boxers." He looked down at his half naked form with a faint blush.

Hiei looked out the window with a bored look and had to keep himself from sighing. _I could beat them all…_ He thought absently. He and Shippou were veterans at that game. Of course it was never _strip_ poker but poker was one of his favorite gambling games. And knowing what your opponent would play next helped a bit too.

Yuusuke gave the group a large grin and shuffled the deck still clothed only in his boxers, socks and one shoe. Kuwabara was in a similar state but was quickly donning the clothes he lost. Keiko leaned up, her skirt sliding over her hips easily and she quickly buckled and zipped it closed.

"Alright, what next?" He said and was nearly given an answer but his communicator going off had his good mood ruined. "Damn it…" He cursed before grabbing his jeans and digging around in the back pocket.

Botan's cheery face blinked at them as she came onto the screen. "Hey guys!" She said happily. "We've got seven B-class tiger demons that passed the barrier pretty close to you. Could you take them out for us?" She waved before the screen went blank.

"_Seven_ B-classes? What the fuck? Did Koenma go crazy for a few hours?" Yuusuke hissed as he pulled on his pants and zipped them closed. He tugged his shirt over his head before stuffing his feet in his remaining tennis shoe. "Be back after a bit, Keiko. Don't know what time so it's best if you go to bed." He winked at her. "I'll wake you up when I get back." The _hanyou_ chuckled before opening the door of his apartment and racing out to the fire escape.

The four quickly dashed to the park. Kuwabara stumbled as a large wave of energy hit the group heavily. The purity of it had the _hanyou_ and human stumped but Youko and Hiei knew exactly what it was.

_It couldn't be…_ Hiei thought as he waited, hoping (even if it was a small amount) that it was whom he thought it was.

Kurama looked at the _hiyoukai_ with wide eyes. "Was that—" The _kitsune_ were caught off guard as the hybrid shot forward, leaving the three in the dust.

Hiei could feel the energy pulsing before completely going out. _No!_ He screamed mentally and pushed himself to the limit. It took him a few minutes before he came to the park and what he saw had his eyes bleeding crimson and his _youki_ skyrocketing.

The speedy demon raced forward and with quick slices, hacked down the tiger that was to close to his Kagome. He heard her gasp but ignored it in favor of taking out the other two remaining demons.

Once they were out of the picture, Hiei landed with his back facing her. _What will she think? I just killed them without a blink of an eye._ His back straightened when the _miko_ found her voice.

He smelt her fear disappear and quickly be replaced with determination. "I want that sword. Give it to me… It doesn't belong to you." The hybrid blinked.

_She doesn't recognize me…_ He thought and turned to look at her over his shoulder.Her fear escalated and burned his nose. And not the good burn either. His dark red orbs locked with her surprised stormy ones. "H…Hi-chan?" She whispered before fainting, her body thudding softly on the ground.

Hiei blinked. "She fainted…" He mumbled out loud before walking over to her, _Shuuketsu_ falling to the ground by his feet with a loud clatter. He stepped over to her and crouched next to her, his hand hovering over her face. _Please don't be a nightmare again…_ The _imiko_ steeled his resolve and lightly touched the _miko's_ soft cheek. "You're real…" He breathed and pressed his knuckle harder into her cheek.

Kurama raced up to him. "Hiei? What did you do?" He gasped at the shape of the unconscious female. The hybrids eyes narrowed and he picked up Kagome easily. "Hiei?" The avatar eyed him suspiciously.

"Hn. I am taking her to safety." That said, Hiei blurred out of existence, leaving Kurama confused.

_+Who was that sexy little number the runt picked up?+_ Youko's excited voice questioned.

/_I don't know, Youko. Maybe someone he knows?_/ Kurama answered him.

The silver snorted. +_Hiei doesn't know anyone, how could he know a **human**? He hates humans.+_ Kurama could see his other half practically dancing in excitement. The avatar nearly sighed in exasperation but held himself in check.

He looked at the nasty mess Hiei had left and quickly dug his fingers at the base of his skull, looking for the correct plant. Once found he fed his _youki_ into the seed and let it grow into its full size.

The _shokuyou shokubutsu_ quickly devoured the remains and hungrily lapped at the blood that stained the ground.

By that time Kuwabara and Yuusuke had caught up with them, looking tired and out of breath. "Hiei already got them?" The detective gasped out.

Kurama nodded his head before turning towards his apartment which was a few blocks from them. "Yes and he took a human to my apartment. Come, we must hurry." That said the redhead raced away in the general direction of his home.

"Oh man! We gotta run again?"

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter Six +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Okay, I know this chapters short but you all better be happy I'm posting this early! I just had to, since there was so many nice (and LONG) reviews and… This is defiantly one of my fave chapters because Hiei and Kagome meet (kinda). _(grins)_ Anyway, I have a few things to ask you.

Toushin… I know it describes Yuusuke but I need the definition. It eludes me right now T.T and it's very frustrating. So not funny. That and what's Yuusuke's demon race? I haven't seen YuYu Hakusho in so long… Yeah and I'm writing a fanfiction about them! LOL! But, I know how it ends and stuff. And what goes on in the middle and how it began. Don't get me wrong I remember a lot of stuff but… a few describing words kick my ass T.T

Another thing, some people were scared by my Midoriko… Please don't be! I wanted to stand out from the crowd and that's one way! _(dances)_ She's so serious in all the fanfic's I've read with her in them so I decided to kick it up a notch and change her around.

Next, NO! **SHIPPOU IS ****NOT**** KURAMA!** I don't want to have to tell people over and over again. Shippou is his own fox demon, he's not Youko in any way. Yes he may use the same kind of tricks because he idiolizes Youko but that's about it. Their similarities end there (sort of). So stop asking that, you have been told.

And that brings us to the polls that are now CLOSED!! They stand as this and will stay as this:

Hiei/Kagome – 80

Kag/Hiei/Kur – 72

Hiei and Kagome will be the main pairing BUT before you threesome fans kick my ass, there will be a lot of K/K fluff. Mostly just to rile up Hiei. So be ready for that.

**Translations**: _Youkai_ – demon. _Miko_ – priestess. _Youki_ – demon energy. _Tora_ – tiger. _Ningen_ – human. _Ki_ – energy. _Reikai tentai_ – spirit detectives. _Hanyou_ – ½ demon. _Onna_ – woman. _Hentai_ – pervert/sex obsessed. _Hiyoukai_ – fire demon. _Kitsune_ – fox. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Shokuyou shokubutsu_ – devourer demon plant.

**Preview of Next Chapter**:

_And that's the scene they walked into. Hiei had Kagome's leg raised up, his tongue pressed against the soft, but bloody flesh. The _hiyoukai_ barely batted an eyelash and continued his cleaning._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" Kuwabara's voice echoed around he large living room. The hybrid's eyebrow twitched but he didn't stop the lazy licking. "What are you **doing** to her, runt?" The redhead stomped over to the now growling _imiko_. "Stop that, don't rape the poor girl! She's traumatized enough!"_

"_Kuwabara-kun!" Kurama stated and stepped forward. "Hiei is only cleaning and healing her wounds! Nothing more." He raised his delicate hands and pressed them against the broad shouldered male. "I suspect the _Koorime_ in him gives him great healing abilities which, as we can clearly see, center in his saliva." _

_Youko chuckled. +_Like a common canine.+


	7. 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not make any claim to InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. They are rightfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

_+Youko+_

/_Kurama to Youko_/

**+Hiei to Kurama/Youko**+

_**-+-+-+ Chapter 7, Otherside; Red Hot Chilli Peppers +-+-+-**_

Kurama nodded his head before turning towards his apartment which was a few blocks from them. "Yes and he took a human to my apartment. Come, we must hurry." That said the redhead raced away in the general direction of his home.

"Oh man! We gotta run again?" Yuusuke groaned before jogging after the redhead.

Kuwabara watched the two leave before surveying the area with a critical eye. Something red caught his gaze and he walked steadily over to the swing set. He picked up a purple hat with the '_Yoshihiro's_' logo scrawled across it. He made his way over to the fallen _Shuuketsu_ and let the balled up apron roll open to pick up the sword. He hummed angrily in his hands and the human turned to follow after his friends, picking up the girl's purse along the way.

_**-+-**_

Hiei leapt deftly from one rooftop to another, his precious cargo clutched protectively in his arms. His thoughts were in a jumbled mess, the only prominent words being: "She's back."

He landed softly on Kurama's apartment's balcony and kicked open the doors before stepping into the dark room. His looked around a moment, his burgundy eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. The hybrid set her down on one of the fox's bigger couches and moved over to the light switch. Flicking it on, Hiei raced back to her side and crouched down next to her. With shaking fingers (though he would never admit it) he touched her cheek again. He had no distractions this time, of that he was sure.

"You are back… I won't let you leave me again." The _imiko_ said with conviction before the coppery smell of blood finally filtered into his nostrils. His nose wrinkled in distaste and he narrowed his red eyes at the deep lacerations that littered her body. Anger swelled within him before he took a deep calming breath. The basterd's were dead so he couldn't do anything to them now. Now he had to focus on Kagome and make sure she didn't die from the severe wounds that covered a good portion of her creamy flesh.

Jerking his wrist to flex his fingers and force his blunt nails to harden and lengthen to a deadly length, Hiei hooked a clawed digit under a single button and sliced it off. He did that with the rest of her shirt's fastenings before cutting it off of her completely. He did the same with her jeans, the destroyed articles of clothing flying through the air in a hazardous manor. They landed a few feet away from him but went unnoticed to the determined hiyoukai.

Hiei eyed the cuts with a curl of his lip before he stuck his tongue out and smeared a large amount of saliva on this thumb. He spread the spit over the tiny cut on her cheek and watched as it closed before his eyes. _Good, she can heal from that._ He thought before licking his lips in anticipation. _If only I was doing this for another reason…_ He trailed off and ran his tongue over her throat, getting at the bloodied skin and healing it.

_**-+-**_

Kuwabara walked silently behind the two demons. Hiei's sword was starting to burn him but he held onto it. The little shit would kill him (or one of the others) if they didn't bring the sword with them. He just hoped he wouldn't get pissed that a _ningen_ was handling the precious blade.

He listened as Yuusuke and Kurama came up with idea's on who that mysterious woman might be, the most outrageous being, as the _hanyou_ had put it, "She's probably some chick Hiei thought would be nice to bang and since he scared the shit out of her, cause that's probably how he can get a boner, she's easy prey. Poor thing, having that twisted basterd all over her… Bet he likes to lick blood and shit…" He trailed off as they stepped into the living room.

And that's the scene they walked into. Hiei had Kagome's leg raised up, his tongue pressed against the soft, but bloody flesh. The _hiyoukai_ barely batted an eyelash and continued his cleaning.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kuwabara's voice echoed around he large living room. The hybrid's eyebrow twitched but he didn't stop the lazy licking. "What are you **doing** to her, runt?" The redhead stomped over to the now growling _imiko_. "Stop that, don't rape the poor girl! She's traumatized enough!"

"Kuwabara-kun!" Kurama stated and stepped forward. "Hiei is only cleaning and healing her wounds! Nothing more." He raised his delicate hands and pressed them against the broad shouldered male. "I suspect the _Koorime_ in him gives him great healing abilities which, as we can clearly see, center in his saliva."

Youko chuckled. +_Like a common canine._+ Hiei's eyes locked with Kurama's and they seemed to glow in rage. +_Ooh, didn't like that, did you, squirt?_+

The hybrid's eyes narrowed before turning to look down at the unconscious female. Seeing her state of undress he turned flaming red eyes onto the three other males before taking off his thick cloak. He laid it over her body. "Touch her and you will suffer dearly." That said, Hiei flickered from the room.

Kurama gave the raven a worried look and walked over to her, intent on checking her vitals. But before he was within three feet of his own couch, brilliant orange and red flames ignited against his throat and sucked all the oxygen from the air around his mouth and nose. He let out a strangled gasp and clawed at his burning neck.

"Stay away from her fox." Hiei snarled. He stepped quickly over to her and pulled the thick cloak off of her. He sat her up and pulled his shirt over her head, forcing her limp arms through the armholes. He let her head rest against his chest as he maneuvered her around to jam her legs into the thick fabric of his pants. The tops hung open like a gaping mouth and he sat her up with his forearm, unbuckling one of the many belts on his hips. He slid the white belt into the belt loops and tightened it comfortably.

A soft groan pulled everyone's attention to the waking female. "Mmm… Calm down…" She mumbled and touched Hiei's shoulder softly before rolling over onto her belly… Or at least, tried to. All she succeeded in doing was rolling right off the couch and on the hard, unforgiving floor. She groaned softly in pain.

Kurama gasped and took deep, cleansing breaths. Kagome's bright blue eyes locked with his body and her orbs widened. "AH!" She struggled around on the floor, her head whipping around wildly, her hair flying around her head in a black cloud. "Wha—?" Her voice broke as she gasped and stood up, looking at the three males gathered at an unfamiliar doorway. "Wh-where am I?" She stammered out before her muscles tightened up and she fell into a defensive position.

Hiei 'hn'ed softly and stood up. "Quiet down, Kagome. They will not hurt you unless they wish for a painful death." The priestess whirled around and stared at the hybrid for a few moments.

"I…It can't be…" She whispered, fat tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "H…Hiei…? Is that really y-you?" She hiccuped and held out a shaking hand. It touched his face softly and the male closed his dark red eyes to lean his cheek further in her soft hands. Kagome let a loud sob pass her lips before she tackled him, her arms wrapping securely around his chest. Her tears rolled down into his black shirt and gave it wet stains.

Neither noticed.

Kurama's green, with flecks of gold scattered here and there, widened a fraction. _He's letting her hold him? Who is this girl?_ But what surprised the avatar was what Hiei started to do. He shushed her and rocked her slowly back and forth, his fingers threading through her hair awkwardly.

His glare towards the three that stood in the hallway could have killed and conveyed the silent threat. "_Tell anyone, and I'll make sure your death is as painful as I am able to make it._"

They didn't doubt he would to.

She pulled away slowly, as if he would disappear and looked him in the eye. "It really is you… Oh, Hi-chan! I missed you so much! Do you know how lonely I was? I haven't had _any_ demon contact for the last year!" The _miko_ hugged him tightly again. "I missed you…" She leaned back again, her hand cupping his face. Her blue, blue eyes trailed up and down his face, her thumbs rubbing softly on his cheeks. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, my! Hiei-kun! You've grown up so much!" Kagome stepped back from him. Her eyes examined him as she curled her hand over her chin.

Yuusuke stepped forward and held out his hand. "Oi, how do you know Hiei?" He snapped and watched as Kagome gave a dramatic gasp.

"YOU GREW!!" She squealed and danced from foot to foot, as if she didn't hear Yuusuke (which was very likely) before she clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Oh, you're so handsome! You grew up to be such a cutie! I bet you're a lady killer, right?" The _miko_ grinned mischievously at the bored looking demon.

Kuwabara snickered with his best friend before yelping in pain as the sword in his hand gave a painful jolt of _youki_. The blade clattered to the ground and the _ningen_ hissed softly. "Sorry, Hiei. Your sword burned me though."

Kagome tsked angrily before picking up the humming sword. It glowed brightly before the humming grew louder. She rolled her eyes and tossed the _katana_ to Hiei. "_Shuuketsu_ still needs to learn some manners." She held out the pissed sword to the bored demon. "Here. Don't lose this again." She giggled softly before hugging him again. "It's so good to see you!" She kissed his cheek and sat down heavily on the couch behind her.

The others looked at each other before moving towards her. "How do you know Hiei?"

The _miko_ blinked over at the three curiously. "Who are you?" She asked before looking at Hiei. "Are these your new friends, Hi-chan?"

Said hybrid arched a brow at her before crossing his arms over his chest. "Hn. They are nothing more than teammates I am forced to work with." He said and Kagome giggled softly.

"That's the same thing you said about Shippou-chan… Ah! Shippou-chan! Where is he?" Her azure eyes stared imploringly at Hiei.

He sat down beside her and closed his eyes. "He is in the _Makai_ as of right now." He said easily before blinking his eyes open slowly and looked at the confused smelling woman.

"What's the '_Makai'_?"

Hiei stared at her for a few seconds. "You don't know what the _Makai_ is?" Kagome gave him a blank look.

"No. I told you I haven't had **any** demon contact except from those tigers and that one time an eagle demon tried to eat Souta-kun…" Her melodious voice trailed off at that before she brightened. "So, what's the _Makai_, Hi-chan?"

Before the hybrid could answer her, Kurama butted in. "I am not sure we should tell you. How do we know we can trust you with that information?" His normally bright green eyes were an icy lime-color that had Kagome shivering slightly.

She looked down at her hands and Hiei stood up, his hand curling around _Shuuketsu's_ hilt. The _miko_ touched his arm and looked up at the stony-faced fox. "I want to know where my Shippou-chan is. And no one is going to stop me. I'll purify you if I have to." Her eyes narrowed angrily and she glared at him. The hybrid smirked at the bewildered looking fox.

"Purify…?" He whispered before his emerald orbs widened comically. "You're a priestess?" Kurama whispered.

Said miko smiled happily and nodded. "Yes." She turned to look at Hiei expectantly. "What's the _Makai_?"

He answered before anyone could interrupt him again. "The _Makai_ is the demon realm. It came to be when the _Reikai_ forced this world apart and made another realm for demons. We are in the _Ningenkai_ right now. Shippou-nii-chan is stuck in the _Makai_ because he is a full demon and does not have a contract with the _Reikai_ to pass back and forth through the barrier to the human realm."

Kagome 'oh'ed softly and nodded. "Well that makes sense. No wonder I wasn't able to find you guys." She grinned at him again. He could see her arms shake for a moment and had to keep himself from smirking. Kagome wanted to hug him so bad.

Kurama's eyes thinned dangerously. +_A miko… My, my, my… How very interesting. How did she come to know our little firecracker?_+ Hiei's eyes flickered over to his before resting back on the happy female.

Yuusuke spoke up again. "This is like, the third time I've asked this. How. Do. You. Know. Hiei."

Kagome jerked to look at him, a single name passing her lips. "InuYasha?" Hope died in her eyes and tears gathered at the corners. "Oh…" She whispered.

The raven blinked in surprise. "What?" The miko shook her head.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of one of my old friends. And to answer your question, I helped Hi-chan when he was younger. I took care of him… Around five hundred years ago."

The Reikai Tentai stared at her with wide eyes. "What? Five hun—" Kuwabara stammered.

Kurama picked up where he left off. "You would be dead, even if you are a miko." He stared at her long and hard, Youko practically hopping up and down at the prospect of a new mystery.

Kagome gave the group a coy smile. "Oh, but I was alive back then!" She giggled happily and hugged Hiei tightly. The hybrid didn't seem too bothered to be hugged on by the tiny priestess. "And I really did know Chibi-Hiei!" She squealed at the thought. "Oh, if we were back at my apartment I could show you some of the cutest pictures!"

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. " 'Pictures'?" They asked in unison before grinning broadly at her. "We'd like to see that!"

Kagome giggled softly before waving her hand lazily. "Maybe, if you guys want to be my friends." She winks playfully.

Hiei's eyes slitted and he turned the dark orbs over to the smiling priestess. "No." He said, remembering some of the more embarrassing photos… Like that one where he and Shippou were wrestling naked before the kit got his first growth spurt.

The miko snickered, leaning heavily on his shoulder. "Oh, come on, Hi-chan! Don't be so stingy! I'll make sure to get rid of all the nudie ones!" He gave her a bland, angry stare and Kagome covered her mouth with her hands. "Hehe."

Youko leaned forward and his tail twitched. +_Ooo, I like her, red. Lets take her for our own._+ Kurama gave a mental groan.

/_Are you retarded, Youko? Hiei seems to be very attached to her. I do not want to risk losing a limb because you want something to fuck._/ Hiei bared his fangs and growled threateningly at the _kitsune_. Kurama arched a brow at the protective male and let his own eyes thin.

/_See? He's going to be on our asses because of you._/ Youko laughed wholeheartedly at his avatar's choice of words. /_I didn't mean it, Youko._/ Said fox continued to snicker but calmed down when Kagome spoke again.

"Can I meet your friends, Hi-chan?" He 'hn'ed softly but didn't deny her her request. "Yay!" She clapped her hands together and looked expectantly at him. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to them, or do I gotta do it?" At his arched brow that spoke levels to her, the miko smiled happily. "Alright!" Kagome turned to look at the other three in the room. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. I am going to be twenty years old in a few months. I have been a miko for the last, uh… four or five years and I've known the younger Hiei for about a year." She nodded her head and curled her legs up against her chest.

She turned her head to look at Hiei when he tried to grab at something at the back of her head. "What is it, Hi-chan?" She questioned.

Kurama leaned forward from his seat across from her and plucked a fairly large chunk of one of the tiger demon's eye from her hair. Kagome gave a disturbed gasp. "EW!" She touched the back of her head and started to shake. "That's gross! Do you have a bathroom I could use to wash up?" The miko questioned.

The avatar stood up and showed her which room she could use, Hiei right behind him the whole time. Once she was in the bathroom and the water was going, Hiei marched back after the kitsune and stood by the unoccupied couch. "So, Hiei. Tell us about Kagome-chan."

The hybrid closed his eyes and stayed quiet. "How did you meet her?" Kurama poked further.

The imiko didn't speak.

"How old ere you, Hiei?"

Again the demon didn't speak.

Kurama sighed heavily. "I'll just ask her, Hiei. Its better to talk to us now before she starts in on something embarrassing." Hiei gave the redhead a blank look but still remained silent. "Fine, be that way. I'll speak with Kagome-chan and ask her for a few more 'private' stories from when you were younger."

A long, glinting blade pressed threateningly against Kurama's throat. "Speak to her, and I will cut your head from your shoulders." His voice was deadly calm and the redhead stared at him down.

Not a good idea.

But before either of them could break out in a fight, Kagome stuck her dripping wet head out and glared at the two. "Am I going to have to zap you two? Kami-sama! Your acting like Shippou-chan and Hi-chan did when they were younger!"

Hiei dropped his sword and slid it into its sheath before turning away and moving over towards Kagome. "Are you done yet?"

She shook her head. "Nope, just had to make sure you two didn't get into a wrestling match." She winked at Hiei before closing the door on his face and continuing her shower.

A few minutes passed and Kagome appeared fully dressed, her hair wrapped up in one of Kurama's pale lavender towels. "You have some nice shampoo." She commented lazily before plopping down on the couch. "Okay, before we start any questioning, what set you guys off?" Her eyes were like icy blue sapphires that sparkled and flashed with a dangerous light.

Hiei watched her in a bored manor.

Kagome sighed and threaded her fingers through her damp hair. "I could never get anything out of you when you were little, how could I get anything out of you now?" She chuckled softly before she sat up and turned to look at the other males. "So, I want to hear about you guys! Can I examine you while you talk?" Kagome looked at Kuwabara hopefully.

He smiled up at her and tilted his head in acceptance. "Yeah, just don't do nothin' to funny or I might go crazy." He chuckled at his own playful joke. "Names Kuwabara, Kazuma. I'm twenty years old, gonna be twenty-one in a few months too." He gave her a toothy smile.

Kagome giggled and walked over to the large male and lightly touched his temples. "When was the first time you saw spirits?" Kagome asked him after a bit.

Kuwabara scowled in thought. "Well, I guess after my parents died. I kept seeing my mom walking from my bed to Shizuru's bed and it looked like she was trying to tuck us in… When I told onee-sama, she said I was imagining it… Then more spirits started to appear and haunt us till onee-sama believed me and… Well… after that, I don't really remember what happened. One minutes a demon spirit was trying to choke Shizuru…" His voice trailed off and his eyes gained a far away look in their chocolate depths. "And the next, she was shakin' me, askin' if I was okay… She didn't tell me what I did, or nothin' but…" He shrugged.

Kagome smiled and lightly rubbed his temples. "You've got a very big heart. And it's filled with love for your special someone." She sighed softly, happily. "It's so rare to find such loyal love like that." The miko grinned lightly before closing her eyes again. "Very strong aura for a human… Easily one of the strongest I've seen… and a bit of holy power somewhere in there too… Energy projection… Basic weapons the sword…" She trailed off and smiled softly.

Leaning back the miko stretched her arms over her head and moved over to Yuusuke and kneeled on the couch next to him. "Is it okay if I do what I did to Kuwabara-san, to you?" The male shrugged.

"Do what you gotta do. Names Urameshi, Yuusuke. I'm twenty, goin' on twenty-one next year. I haven't been able to see spirits till I died and was brought back to life." Kagome blinked down at him and pressed her fingers harder on his skull, eyes sliding shut after a bit.

"Very determined… And very bullheaded… Very protective of friends and has had a pretty hard past… No… No way…" She jerked back from him suddenly, eyes snapping open and staring at him in a mixture of surprise and sadness. "No… It can't be…" Her body shook as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Yuusuke blinked up at her, confused. "What?" He asked and reached out.

Hiei spoke up. "So you noticed it." He said and Kagome turned her teary face towards him.

"He died… Didn't he…" She sniffled and the miko gulped thickly. "When… When did he die, Hiei…"

The hybrid sighed heavily and looked away from her. "Two hundred years ago… It was his human night… Shippou and I were out and he was in one of the secure caves we had had made for him… How those fucking snakes got in, I'll never know. But when we came back, the snakes were gone… and so was InuYasha…" He clenched his hand. "The only thing left of him was the prayer beads, Tessaiga and he right hand with was clutching the sword…" He trailed off and looked up at Yuusuke. "When I saw the detective and smelt how close he was to the hanyou, I knew he was his reincarnation. And with how they resemble each other in personality and in voice…"

Kagome nodded and wiped her face with the palm of her hand. "Go-gomen… I'm crying so much right now…" She sniffed and gave a thick gulp of air. "So…" The miko took a deep, calming breath. "What about you, kitsune-san?"

Kurama smiled sweetly at her. _She can't be as bad as I initially thought. If she can handle hanging around with Hiei then she must have the patients of a saint._ "Minamino, Shuuichi is my human name. My demon name is Youko Kurama but ev—"

The miko gave a loud gasp. "_The_ Youko Kurama! By the gods! Hiei-kun! Shippou-chan hasn't met him yet, has he?"

The imiko chuckled softly. "No, and I hope to keep it that way. Who knows what those two would do when alone." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Shippou-chan can't be that bad."

At Hiei's dead-pan look, Kagome covered her eyes. "I knew he shouldn't have hung out with Miroku-sama all that time!" She groaned and sighed heavily. "But, anyway, I want to examine Youko Kurama-san."

The redhead raised his finger and smiled softly. "I would prefer you call me Kurama, Kagome-chan." She blushed and stood next to him, her fingers threading through his soft hair and pressing against his temples.

"When did you first notice you had a second soul in your body?" She mumbled and continued to probe his body.

"Hm… I guess as soon as I could comprehend that." He closed his eyes and let her energy flow through him. It was comforting and warm all at the same time.

"Calculating… Manipulative… Fiercely loyal until trust is broken… Sexual tension very high…" She blushed and jumped back. "Don't do that, Youkai-san!" Her eyes instantly locked onto the twitching, transparent ears that sat atop Kurama's red head. Her fingers shook before she bit her lip. "Please forgive me." She traced her digits over the soft fur. "Oooh! I've missed these! So fluffy!" Kagome giggled quietly before opening her eyes and blushing at the pleasured look on the kitsune's face.

Yuusuke leaned forward. "What are you rubbin' there, Kag's?" He blinked up at her as she gave a surprised gasp and folded her arms behind her back, stepping away from him with hurried feet.

"N-nothing."

Kurama cleared his throat but Kuwabara kept him from talking. "You can see it too?" He mumbled and Kagome stared at him questioningly. "You can see Kurama's other half." He clarified.

The miko grinned up at him. "You can too? That's so cool! I have yet to find anyone besides Miroku-sama that could see that kind of thing!" Her eyes were practically glowing in joy.

Kazuma smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah…"

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter Seven +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Crappy ending but I wanted to get this out before you guys started to bite my head off. Anyway, hope you liked it. _(smiles)_

Also, THE PAIRING IS HIEI/KAGOME! STOP ASKING ME, DAMNIT! I'VE GOTTEN SO MANY FUCKIN' REVIEWS ASKIN' IF I COULD MAKE IT A KAG/KUR OR THE THREESOME!! STOP ASKING ME!! I HAVE THE PAIRINGS DECIDED!!

There, now that THAT'S out of my system, please review and have a nice day! :D

**Translations**: if you don't know them by now, please shot me… I'm to lazy to do them right now, okay? Have fun! _(waves) (goes to sleep)_

**Preview of Next Chapter**:

_Kurama growled threateningly at the smaller demon, his hand clutched tightly around Hiei's throat. He pushed his body closer to the hybrids to hold him agianst the wall. "I will not have you being a jealous little fucker when I want something. And this Kagome is something I want."_

_Hiei snarled and jerked his arms from Kurama's hold. He burried his claws in the redhead thick hair, his growl's increasing in ferocity. "You will do well to let me go, fox."_

_A gasp had the two looking over at the doorway. Kagome stood there, her eyes wide, a heavy blush on her face. "Oh… Uh… I-I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything! Please forgive me!" That said, the flustered miko raced away._


	8. 8

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha is not mine. YuYu Hakusho is not mine. The two belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no claim to either of the wonderfully entertaining anime's.

_+Youko+_

/_Kurama to Youko/Hiei_/

**+Hiei to Kurama/Youko**+

_**-+-+-+ Chapter 8, Time of Your Life; Green Day +-+-+-**_

Kurama cleared his throat but Kuwabara kept him from talking. "You can see it too?" He mumbled and Kagome stared at him questioningly. "You can see Kurama's other half." He clarified.

The _miko_ grinned broadly at him. "You can too? That's so cool! I have yet to find anyone besides Miroku-sama that could see that kind of thing!" Her eyes were practically glowing in joy.

Kazuma smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah…"

The raven giggled in glee, her hands fisted against her chest before she whirled around to stare happily at the bored looking _youkai_.

Hiei arched a fine brow at her and watched the priestess with lazy eyes. "What." He said, Kagome bouncing jubilantly on the balls of her feet.

She squealed and raced to him, arms wrapping around his neck and fisting in his hair. His face cushioned itself in between the sweet-smelling globs of fat and the hybrid had to keep his pleased growl down. "You've brought me something so… so…" Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes. "I'm not alone anymore." The sentence was barely above a whisper yet echoed loudly around the room.

Kuwabara shifted and cleared his throat to catch the woman's attention. "Of course your not. If you don't mind a half demon, a _kitsune_ avatar, a semi-psychic and a psychopathic demon, then you'll never be alone again." He chuckled when Kagome leaned away from Hiei and let the poor demon breath.

Kagome gave the carrot-top a broad smile. "Oh, thank you, Kazuma-san! That has made my day!" She squealed again before she brushed Hiei's bangs off of the white bandana. "And thank you, Hi-chan! I'm so glad I found you." She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Her body seemed to turn to stone before her lips touched the cloth. She leaned back. "What did you _do_ to yourself, Hi-chan?"

The hybrid stared emotionlessly at her and watched the _miko's_ face with weary eyes as her thin fingers pushed under the bandana and pulled it over and off of the _Jagan_.

The eye blinked curiously at her.

Kagome shifted until she was comfortably seated on his lap, her legs spread beside his thighs. She stared at the eye and raised her finger to trace along the lid. It closed slightly in pleasure and the _miko_ giggled softly. "Hello, there. What are you doing here on Hi-chan's forehead?"

The eye closed completely and Hiei had to stifle a pleasured groan.

The raven scooted back to sit on his knees and looked him up and down in a calculating manor. "What did you _do_ to yourself, Hi-chan?" She asked him again and let her hand hover over his right arm. Her eyes stared intently at the thick bandages covering the black dragon. "Are you **insane**?!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, though he didn't move much. "Why do you have a _dragon_ on your arm!?" She tightened her hold on him.

Kurama leaned forward. "Kagome-san. What is wrong?" Youko's tail was swishing back and forth excitedly.

+_Ooo! Does she know about dragons and their finicky nature?_+ He purred.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the redhead. +**You will stay silent, fox.**+ He hissed mentally before bringing his attention to the _miko_ in his lap. She glared at him in the eye, her own blue orbs flashing azure flames. "Later." He said and Kagome snorted.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to let you off _that_ easy, Hi-chan! You tell me why you have a **dragon** on your arm this instant, mister, or I will ground you!" Kagome poked his chest with narrowed eyes.

The hybrid gave her a halfhearted glare before turning the full brunt of his stare on the other occupants of the room. They continued to snicker and laugh but stopped abruptly when Kagome twisted her head to spear them with a heated look. "Why are you laughing?" She hissed at them. "Do you want me to ground you too? Cause I will!" The _miko_ shook her fist at them threateningly.

Yuusuke couldn't keep his face straight for very long before bursting out in loud peels of laughter. "That's rich! Hiei! What the fuck!!" He clutched his stomach and continued his loud guffaws. "Your whipped?!" He leaned forward, his laughter growing louder.

Kagome's hair rose and her eyes were thin blue slits. She stood up and walked over to the howling male.

Hiei leaned back, his arms thrown lazily across the back of the couch. _This could prove entertaining._

The _hanyou_ sat up and rubbed his eyes. "That's rich…" The raven trailed off before locking his suddenly frightened brown eyes with electric blue. "Hey now… No need to get all pissy…" He raised his hands in a placating manor.

"Apologize. To. Hiei." She hissed, her hand raising to point towards the bored looking hybrid.

Yuusuke nodded. "Sorry." He said without taking his eyes off the angry female.

And as if a switch had been thrown, Kagome's mood changed dramatically. "Thanks!" She giggled and bounced over to Hiei and plopped down on the seat next to him, a large smile spreading across her face.

Later that night, after everyone's stories were told and Kagome repeated her own (though extremely shortened) story, she had left for her own apartment. Hiei was right on her tail, much to the amusement of Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

The _miko_, as of now, was lying lazily across her couch in a lazy manor. She looked ready to fall asleep but was fighting it instead to listen a bit to Hiei as he spoke to her. "-and _Shippou-nii-chan_ thought it would be a good idea… How wrong he was." He finished with a roll of his eyes.

Kagome gave a quiet giggle and tightened her hold on his hand. "I'm glad I found you tonight, Hiei…" She trailed off and closed her eyes as sleep captured her in its comforting hold. "So glad…"

Hiei was silent for a moment. It was broken by his deep voice as he spoke to her sleeping form. "As am I…"

-+-

Hiei leaned heavily against the wall and watched as Kurama sat down the tray of snacks in front of the smiling _miko_. "How was your night, Kagome-chan?" He asked her with a dazzling smile.

She didn't seem to notice the look and took one of the finger sandwiches. "It was very good. I slept better than I had in a long time because I had _youki_ around me." She said before popping the bread and meat in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing, Kagome turned and moved around into a better position on the couch. "How about you, Minamino-san?" She rested her head on her arm, looking curiously at the kitsune.

Kurama touched her arm with the very tips of his fingers. "Please, all me Kurama." He told her with a quick wink. "And I slept very good, if you must know." He chuckled softly and curled his fist against his temple.

Kagome giggled. "That's wonderful to know. Hi-chan didn't sleep." She sighed softly. "He didn't eat either… I know my cooking's not that good but…" She trailed off and looked at the blank-faced hybrid.

"Well, Hiei usually doesn't eat much." He told her with an air of superiority.

The _miko_ frowned slightly. "Not when he was little. He could put away three whole deer if he was lucky enough." Kagome smiled softly. "I remember this one time-" She paused to giggle. "-when InuYasha and Hi-chan went out to hunt, Shippou-chan told me they fought the whole time, about which hunting style was the best. Hehe, Shippou-chan said Hiei had set InuYasha's hair on fire-" Kagome gave a suppressed giggle. "It took forever for InuYasha's hair to grow back."

Hiei smirked to himself. He remembered that day. _Good times…_ He thought before bringing himself back to the two's conversation.

"Well, I don't have those kind of good stories about our Hiei but I do remember when we went to the hot springs for a quick vacation and he helped me prank Yuusuke…" Kurama trailed off and closed his eyes to his memories. "That was a great day."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Hi-chan loved to prank. He and Shippou-chan could think up some of the funniest things to do to people, _ever_." She sighed and rubbed her cheek against her arm. "_Kami_, I wish I could go back to that time…"

"Yes, well, that's why we have our memories, is it not?" Kurama smiled warmly at her. Kagome blushed softly and sat up.

"Yup." She stood and stretched her arms over her head. "Well, I've got to get to work, if you don't mind." She winked at Kurama, walked over to Hiei and gave him a tight hug and left the room.

Hiei locked eyes with the smirking fox. "Leave her alone." He hissed.

Kurama stood up fluidly. "Why should I, Hi-chan?" The _kitsune_ arched a red brow at the angered hybrid. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Hiei unsheathed his sword and swung it at the smug _youkai_. "She is mine." He growled, fangs bared threateningly. He slashed at his 'best friend' with hazardous throws of his wrist, his anger getting the better of his movements.

The fox growled, himself, and moved forward, slamming his fist into Hiei's face. "I think not." He snarled. With Youko fueling his anger at being denied something, Kurama easily let himself be pulled into his rage. It overtook his body in thick waves and he tackled the hybrid.

Hiei's body slammed against the wall, his sword clattering to the ground uselessly. He struggled and clawed against the _kitsune's_ hold, his fire dancing around his hands, singeing the delicate flesh under them.

Kurama growled threateningly at the smaller demon, his hand clutched tightly around Hiei's throat. He pushed his body closer to the hybrids to hold him against the wall. "I will not have you being a jealous little fucker when I want something. And this Kagome is something I want."

Hiei snarled and jerked his arms from Kurama's hold. He buried his claws in the redhead thick hair, his growl's increasing in ferocity. "You will do well to let me go, fox."

A gasp had the two looking over at the doorway. Kagome stood there, her eyes wide, a heavy blush on her face. "Oh… Uh… I-I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything! Please forgive me!" That said, the flustered _miko_ raced away.

The door clicked closed and Kurama threw Hiei away to race after her. "Kagome!"

The _imiko_ landed softly on the ground and was gone out the balcony window in a black blur. He knew where Kagome would end up, before the fox, and decided it would be best to catch her before she got into the redhead's clutches.

Kagome flew past him, down the stairs, and raced through the throngs of the Tokyo rush.

He nudged her mental barrier and he nearly growled when it tightened, keeping him out. _Shit._ He thought and blurred to the top of a random building. He scanned the crowd and instantly picked up her unique head of hair and followed after her.

His eyes narrowed at seeing her enter a fast-food place, slip on an apron and start working. _She can do much better than that._ He thought and leaned back against the wall of the current building he was situated on. He blocked out as many sounds of the normal Tokyo daily life and focused on the voices inside the fast-food joint.

"-sir? If you want something that has a nice sour taste to it, I'd suggest the lemon or lime sherbet." Kagome pointed down into the large metal casing and the elderly male that she was serving nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think that will do very nicely, young lady." He said and winked at her.

The rest of the day passed in the same way, Kagome running around back and forth helping this person or that person. He didn't like her working that hard for such a minimal pay. _I know I'm going to run myself through with my sword later…_ Hiei opened his mental link with Kurama.

+**Kurama**+ He said and the redhead, who was in his garden, jumped slightly.

/_Hiei, you startled me. I didn't expect you to speak to me after our little… tiff…_/ He finished softly, making sure not to wake up his other half.

+**I am still unhappy with you at the moment, but since I need to keep an eye on Kagome, I need a… favor… from you…**+ At that, Hiei felt Youko come fully awake.

+_Ooh, a favor you say?_+ He purred.

Hiei, since no one was around to see it, gave a heavy outward sigh and rested his forehead (careful of the _Jagan_) in his hand. "Fucking great…" He growled before answering the annoying silver fox.

+**Yes. A favor.**+ He snapped.

Back in his garden, Kurama copied his darker friends motion. /_Please, no more fighting. You got us in enough trouble earlier today, Youko. I do not want to get on Hiei's bad side any more than you have already landed us._/ He stabbed his smaller shovel and leaned back, dusting his hands off as he did so. /_Please, continue, Hiei. What can I help you with?_/

The ruby-eyed demon shifted his weight to the other foot and watched his _miko_ closely. +**Contact Koenma and asked if he has a secretarial job open.**+ He said before completely cutting off his mental link with the redhead.

Kurama blinked in surprise before a sly smirk spread across his face. +_We could use that to our advantage, red._+ The _kitsune_ was practically dancing in joy at the thought of getting on the _miko's_ good side.

/_All's fair in love and war._/ Kurama finished and dug around in his front pocket for his communicator.

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome sighed heavily and leaned against her mop. _This is not how I wanted to spend my day… _She placed her hands on the small of her back and stretched. "Mmmm…" She rubbed her eyes before continuing with her work.

"Higurashi-san." A deep voice called.

Turning to peer at her manager, Kagome blinked innocently. "_Hai_, Watashi-san?" She questioned and dumped her mop into its bucket.

"Is this your friend that's been standing by the door for the last twenty minutes?" The _miko_ blinked and looked out the window. And sure enough, Hiei was leaning against the railing with a bored expression on his handsome, pale face.

_Handsome?_ She thought. _When did he become handsome?_

"Uh… yes, that's my friend, Hiei, sir."

"Please tell him to either come inside so he's not in the way." The manager nodded to her before moving away to check up on the other workers.

Kagome strolled over to the door. "I hope you heard that, Hi-chan." She said and wiggled her finger at him in a 'no-no' manor. "Come inside, please." She closed the door behind him and started back up with her mopping. "Go sit over there. I've already got that spot so you won't be in the way. And after this we'll get out of here, okay?" The _miko_ smiled softly at him.

Hiei plopped down in one of the hard-backed chairs and watched her finish with her work. He stood up and placed his hand at the small of her back after she clocked out. "Ready to go, Hi-chan?" She giggled at him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you to." She stepped out to catch a cab when Hiei literally swept her off of her feet and raced into the night, back to her apartment.

The _miko_ giggled and clung to him, her face buried in his neck comfortingly.

It took a few minutes but he landed on the edge of her tiny window all too soon. "Home sweet home." Kagome commented as he helped her through the opening. "Thanks, Hi-chan." She kissed his cheek and wandered over to her cabinet.

His eyes narrowed when her tummy growled but she ignored it. "You are hungry." He stated more than asked.

Kagome turned to look at him, the thick blankets of her futon clutched tightly in her overloaded arms. "Oh, I'll eat tomorrow. It's bad to eat after midnight." She told him and smiled that disarming smile. "Now come on. I've missed my bed warmer." She giggled and finished setting up her bed.

Hiei arched a brow at her. " 'Bed warmer'?" He questioned but kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his cloak anyway.

"Yup." She giggled. "Bed warmer." She pointed to Hiei. "Plus cold bed." Kagome pointed to her futon. "Equals warm _miko_." She giggled happily and plopped down in the cool sheets.

The _imiko_ chuckled softly and sat down next to her. "Hm. I see your logic." He laid down before her and let her cuddle up against him.

"This is different." She mumbled and yawned into his chest. "I remember when you would cuddle up to me…" She yawned again. "Now it's the other way around…"

Hiei closed his eyes and ran his fingers over her hip. _So close, yet so far…_ He thought before drifting off into a light sleep.

_**-+-+-+-**_

Angry red eyes stared into amused green ones. "Fox." He hissed and the eyes twinkled brighter. "You. Are. Dead." Hiei fingered _Shuuketsu_ and glared full on at the amused _kitsune_.

"Come now, _Hiei_. You can't be that mad. All I did was talk to Koenma, was that so bad?"

Hiei's hand locked around the sword's hilt as his ruby orbs narrowed dangerously. "Yes. It is very bad. How did you find out?"

Shippou grinned charmingly. "I have sources." He winked at his brother-like friend and lazily strolled over to him. "See, I'm a nice social guy, unlike you. I can con shit out of people without having to hold a sword to their throat… Unlike some people." The redhead arched a fine brow at the glinting blade that pressed against his neck threateningly.

"You will speak no more. You have caused me trouble for the last time." Shippou snickered and pushed _Shuuketsu_ from his neck, Hiei's lips twitching slightly in return.

"Dude, practice that line more, you'll never scare your enemies like that." He looped his arm around the shorter male's shoulders. "Now, if you had silver hair and pointed ears with a huge fluffy thing over your shoulder…" The _kitsune_ trailed off and winked at the icy gold eyes that had flickered over to look at them momentarily.

"Hiei, how did you get that annoying toddler to agree to letting Shippou and this Sesshoumaru safe passage through the barrier?" The western lord swiveled in his chair to stare full on at the now lounging hybrid.

"Blackmail." He shrugged his shoulders lazily before stealing Shippou's liquor and downing it in one gulp. "Found him with a picture of a certain reaper and his hand in a… very… unusual place… for a prince." Hiei wrinkled his nose before holding his hand out for another wineglass.

Jaken cursed under his breath and handed the male the desired drink.

"Heard that." Shippou said and stole Hiei's glass in one fell swoop. "Anyway, when do we get to re-meet her?" His fluffy red tail twitched and swayed behind him.

Hiei closed his eyes and stole a shot glass. "Whenever you feel like it." He tipped his head back and swallowed it in one go. "She's at work right now so if you want to surprise her, then now's a good chance."

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome sighed heavily and jammed her keys into her door lock. "Damnit." She hissed and opened the door. Dropping her purse and bags near the door, she flicked on the light and screamed bloody murder.

_**-+- End Chapter Eight -+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Sorry it took so long to update it… and yes its very short, but I don't give a rats ass right now b/c it's 1:30 in the morning and I need to get to bed... School and work have been getting in the way, and I wanted to get this out as fast I could so _(shrug)_ it hasn't been edited so take it as it is, lol. I'm working on my other stories right now and _might_ get the next chapter for some other story done… soon… xD Anyhoo, hope you guys like it! .

**Translations**: _Miko_ – priestess. _Youkai_ – demon. _Kitsune_ – fox. _Hanyou_ – ½ demon. _Shippou-nii-chan_ – big brother Shippou. _Youki_ – demon energy. _Kami_ – god. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Hai_ – yes.


	9. 9

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho are owned by their rightful creators, Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money off of this fiction.

+_Youko_+

_/Kurama to Youko/Hiei/_

+**Hiei to Kurama/Youko**+

_**-+-+-+ Chapter 9, -+-+-+-**_

Forest green eyes slid closed as a pleasured moan escaped perfect bow-shaped lips. Red hair tumbled over pale thighs as their owner let his head fall back against the woman behind him. "Shit, Kagome-chan, is this why InuYasha didn't want you to touch his ears?" His tongue slipped past his pink lips and let a soft sigh escape his sharp nose.

Said _miko_ giggled and continued to play with Shippou's ears, a playful smile spreading across her beautiful face. "You've grown up, Shippou-chan." She said and pulled at the tips of the _kitsune's_ ears.

He sighed happily. "Well, no duh, I've been alive for more than five-hundred years." He stretched his foot out lazily. "I had too. I couldn't stay cute forever."

A soft snort had Shippou scowling. "You keep out of this, midget. I don't need any scathing comments from someone who's barely five feet. OW!" The fox gave a sudden cry of pain as Kagome pulled at one of his sensitive ears.

"Don't be mean, Shippou-chan!" Kagome chided before continuing her massaging ministrations.

A deep voice that had Kagome's fingers pausing cut through the suddenly hostile air. "It would do well to keep your _scathing_ comments to yourself, fox. I do not need to hear any more from your mouth this evening." Sesshoumaru leveled the _kitsune_ with a bored yet stern look.

He grumbled angrily for a few minutes before his voice tapered off and his eyes closed slowly. "Ah, go a little bit lower..." He purred and let his tongue loll from his mouth.

Hiei rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

Kagome had been surprised at seeing a handsome auburn-headed male with seated on her fold-up table and a regal looking dark-headed male on her tiny couch, Hiei leaned up against one of the arm rests like he belonged there.

She had thoroughly freaked out and started to panic, until the redhead and taken off a ring on his thumb and smiled over at her. His long red ears and bushy red tail told Kagome everything and the way he smiled at her, so familiar yet so different, had her tearing up and curling her fingers over her mouth. The demon's name was whispered past her plump pink lips before she raced over to him and collapsed in his awaiting arms.

The other male, who was revealed as the regal _inu taiyoukai_, Sesshoumaru, slipped off his own ring, though it was seated on his middle finger (for flipping off purposes, Shippou had told her later on).

So, after fixing up some snacks and offering tea, the four had sat down for some good-old remembrance of better times.

The _miko _yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, boy. I guess I'm more tired that I first thought." She giggled to herself before curling her fingers through Shippou's luscious red hair. "It's been great... You don't know how wonderful to know that there's just a tiny barrier separating my from my little Hi-chan and Shippou-chan" She cuddled the smiling red-head with a happy coo.

Hiei narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He knew Shippou didn't feel that way for the priestess. But that though lead to another which brought his mind to an angry place. _If that fox tried anything..._ He looked out the window and ignored the dwindling conversation.

Kagome yawned before stretching with a soft moan. "Ah, work today was killer..." She rubbed her shoulders and blinked in surprise when Shippou twisted around in her lap and smiled up at her.

"Mind if I give you a massage then?" He wiggled his fingers and gave the priestess a very Miroku-ish smile.

The raven rolled her eyes but nodded her head. "A quick one then I'm off to bed." She slid off the tiny couch and rested her back against Shippou's knees.

"Well, my dear, I don't know about you, but..." Shippou gave a dramatic sigh and rubbed the _miko's_ tense shoulders. "... I am in need of a hard drink." He leaned forward, rested his chin on the top of her head and never missed a beat on the steady massage on her tightly coiled muscles.

Kagome's head lolled back and she sighed softly as Shippou sat himself up and lazily dragged his fingers over her shoulders. "Mmm... go a little bit lower..." She sighed when the _kitsune_ complied. "Oh, Shippou-chan, where have you been these last few years..." The question was rhetorical but he couldn't help himself.

"Screwing many female and male demons senseless and fighting till I collapses and dined on yum-tastic wine." Hiei snorted softly which earned him a narrow-eyed stare from the fox. "Keep out of this short-stuff. I don't want to have to bring up the 100th ball do I?"

Hiei gave the smirking fox a dark glare and Shippou faked a shiver. "Ooh, your making me shake in my fur!" He teased and only earned himself a harsher glare from the _hiyoukai_. "Your no fun, you know that?"

Shippou blinked when Kagome took a deep breath and her head fell over to one side.

"The _miko_ is asleep." Sesshoumaru announced in his neutral voice. "I think it is best if we leave and take up residence in the _Makai_."

Shippou pouted but said nothing else. "Where should I put her?" The fox stood up and picked the priestess up into his arms, cradling her like a newborn.

Hiei pointed to the couch. "She will be fine there." He said.

Nodding, Shippou set her down and started to transform. "Shippou." Sesshoumaru's stern voice cut through the foxes concentration.

He glared at the towering demon as he finished shifting forms. His three tails twitched in anger before he leaped up onto the bed and cuddled with the sleeping priestess.

Kagome's arm wrapped around Shippou's smaller form and rolled over onto her side. "Mmm..." She gave a soft moan before stilling.

Sesshoumaru scowled angrily but left the fox where he was. "I expect you at the hotel in three hours." The taiyoukai said before disappearing through the window that Hiei had vacated.

The hybrid glared angrily down at the smirking tri-tailed fox. **+You are only a replacement for me, fox.+** He snapped through their mental link before moving back to his spot by the window.

_+Yeah, right, you wish, buddy. I have officially taken your bed-warmer place. I'm furry, your not.+_ Shippou flicked his tails and laid his head down on Kagome's chest. +_Ooo... squishy...+_

Hiei rested his hand threatening on Shuuketsu's hilt.

Shippou quieted down and fell into a meditative sleep.

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome wiped her brow as she finished with the dishes and let them sit in the drying bin. It had been hectic that morning, trying to get ready for her early morning shift and take care of a grumpy fox demon at the same time. Shippou simply wouldn't leave her alone. Constant questions and playful antics had the priestess ready to tear her own hair out.

She loved the excitable _kitsune_ dearly, don't get her wrong, but one can only take so much. The constant. "Why can't you stay home and play" or "I don't want to be alone with him again" or "Say that again, Hiei and I'll bend you over so fast you're dick'll break off before you can **draw** _Shuuketsu_!"

The priestess heaved a tired sigh before turning to look at the portly male that had passed not moments before. "There's the last of them Watashi-san. May I leave now?" The manager nodded his head and shooed her from the fast food restaurant.

The raven sighed softly and quickly changed in the tiny bathroom stall out of her work clothes to her street clothing. She brushed her hair and swept it back up in a ponytail before checking her makeup and her appearance. "Well, it's as good as it's going to get." She sighed and walked from the bathroom, waved goodbye to her co-workers and exited the eating establishment.

The sudden appearance of Hiei's friend, Kurama had the priestess jumping slightly. Especially when he curled his arm around her shoulders. "Oh! Kurama-san, you scared me." She pressed her hand against her heart before smiling softly. "Where are we going, if I may ask?" She ran her fingers over her purse as a soft blush ran across her cheeks

The red-head smiled softly down at her and wiggled his finger teasingly. "That would ruin the surprise I have set up for you." He pulled out an expensive looking cell phone and pressed it against his ear after hitting a few buttons. "Botan? It's Kurama."

Kagome bit her lip in embarrassment as girls glared darkly at her and her 'date'. She scooted closer to Kurama and looked away from the harsh looks. "Yes, alright, we're coming up to it now, thank you." He flipped the phone closed and gave the red-faced female a light side-hug. "Just this way."

The _miko_ worried her bottom lip as he turned them down a deserted alleyway. "Kurama-san..." She trailed off and moved away from him a fraction, only for the avatar to pull her tightly against his side and stop.

"You may feel a little weird since it is your first time going through but it will all be over quickly." He said and Kagome's back straightened.

A swirling black vortex with an eerily familiar aura slowly flickered to life. _It feels similar to... to the well..._ Kagome took a tentative step forward, her hand outstretched. "What is this?" She questioned and turned around slightly to look over her shoulder at Kurama.

"A portal to your doom." The red-head said and gave her a devious grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped through it without a second thought. The rippling aura felt the same as it did when she had traveled through the well. The constant flux of energy, the never ending ripple, was so very comforting to her but before long, she was through to the other side and already missing the oh-so familiar feeling.

"Hello!" The overly-cheerful voice made the priestess squeak in surprise and jump slightly. "You must be Kagome-san! My names Botan and it is so wonderful to meet you!" The sky-blue haired female in a bubblegum pink kimono gave a deep bow to the bewildered _miko_.

Kagome bowed in return before locking her confused blue eyes with the brilliant pink eyes in front of her. "Oh... uhm... Hello... Botan...?" She jumped when Kurama's hand rested softly on her lower back.

"Please, Botan, your scaring the poor thing." He lightly chided the bubbly reaper. The red-head curled his fingers in her blouse before pushing her forward. "I've heard from a very reliable source that you have been employed at a very low-paying job that should be of no interest to someone as extraordinary as you."

Kagome flushed and worried her bottom lip. "Kura-" The male shook his head.

"I am not done yet, Kagome-san." He held up his unoccupied hand as if to ward her words away physically. "And I thought to myself... 'Why not get her a job where she could be surrounded by demons and others of the like? I bet she misses those wondrous times'." The _kitsune_ smiled disarmingly down at her. "So, I have set up a meeting with my... boss..." The word slid from his lips with slight apprehension tinting them.

Kagome cut him off before he could continue"And now you have brought me here to this _Reikai_...? place to get a job for me?" She gave the male a soft smile before blinking in surprise.

"Koenma-sama!" Botan said as she slammed open the large wooden doors. "Kagome-san is here!" The blue haired female smiled at the priestess and danced off to the side.

As Kagome stepped into the room, a powerful energy curled around her body and brushed against her own aura. It wasn't demonic or malicious so her unconscious defense system didn't activate. She blinked away the sudden intrusion on her person before locking her eyes on the handsome brunette that plopped himself down behind the heavy-looking desk in front of her.

Deep chestnut eyes peered at her curiously as a handsome, slightly tanned face with full lips gapped openly at her before the male shook his head. Thick red cloth draped itself over his broad shoulders as a light blue tunic covered his chest and disappeared under the thick wooden desk. He crossed his long-sleeved covered arms and rested his chin on his curled hands under his chin.

"Ah, Higurashi, Kagome." He said, his voice a nice baritone. His brown eyes twinkled brightly. "I was wondering when I would get to finally meet you. I've heard so many great stories that I got myself overly excited and nearly forgot my manors." Standing up, the brunette strolled lightly over to her.

Kagome blushed when he took her hand lightly in his own and kissed her knuckles. "I am Koenma, Prince of the _Reikai_." The male let her hand go and walked to his desk again. "Please, take a seat." Waving his hand out to the two pillowy seats in front of his desk, Koenma seated himself and waited for her to take the offered chair.

Once she was seated, Koenma leaned back and rested his hands on his tummy. But before he could speak, Kagome cleared her throat and asked the question that had been plaguing her since she had laid her eyes upon him. "Uhm... Koenma-sama?" Once he nodded to her, Kagome gathered up her courage and forced the question out. "Yuusuke-kun has told me that the Reikai prince was a whiny little toddler that couldn't handle the tiniest problems without whining to him to 'save' the day."

Kurama curled his fingers over his mouth and covered his soft laughter with well-timed coughs.

Koenma sputtered momentarily before anger rippled through his suddenly dominating aura.

Kagome squirmed before clearing her throat again. "And... well... you don't look like a toddler... so are you able to shift forms?"

Gathering his wits about him, the prince took a deep calming breath and released it slowly. "Yes, I am able to shift forms... And if Yuusuke knew _half_ of what I go through every day then he would be as stressed as I was." Scowling at nothing, Kagome waited for him to calm down enough to start up his previously interrupted conversation.

"So..." Kagome prompted and instantly, Koenma was back on track, his face instantly bleeding of any anger that she had felt in his _ki_.

"Ah, yes, where was I? Oh, of course!" He sat up straighter in his seat and gathered up a few files on his desk and held them out to her. "I know what you are capable of and how much you have helped the world so..." Smiling warmly at her, Koenma stood up and held out his hand after he had walked around the desk. "Shall we get you acquainted with the staff and give you a map of the _Reikai_?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the smiling male. "You... you mean I'm..." She didn't finish her sentence and nearly jumped out of her skin when Kurama's hand landed softly onto her shoulder.

"You are hired, Kagome-san." The red-head told her.

"And you start tomorrow." Koenma finished. He took her hand in his own gently before leading her through the heavy doors and into another room where many different ogres bustled and raced around, all yelling out indistinctly at each other.

A blue ogre stepped up next to the trio and held out a large stack of papers the prince. "Koenma-sama! I have the new reports you wanted! Should I put them on your desk for you to later view?"

The brunette nodded as his personal ogre raced through the doorway and into his office. "That was George. You'll get used to him." Koenma stated with a lazy wave of his hand. "Anyway, this is where most of the paper work is written out and searched over before it is screened by another room and sent. Once it passes the importance test-" He paused and leaned over with his hand cupped around his mouth. "-usually the lowerclassmen take care of the more mundane requests..."

Koenma straightened and continued to show the priestess around her new workplace. She would be his assistant/secretary/helper and would be paid _very_ well.

Kagome's eyes had nearly fallen from their sockets at the weekly salary she would be getting.

"I can't thank you enough, Koenma-sama! I won't let you down, I'll work my fingers to the bone as thanks for this wonderful job!" Kagome had started to squirm in place and Kurama wondered if she was okay.

Her arms circled the red-faced brunette suddenly and she buried her face in his light blue tunic. "Thank you so very much." She whispered against his chest and Koenma awkwardly patted her back.

"No problem." He assured her. "Now... I know the unique situation with the _Shikon no Tama_ so we'll keep that under wraps... But my father would still like a word with you on how you are progressing on keeping it safe and out of harms way." The prince narrowed his eyes at the golden flash that momentarily fluttered over Kurama's normally regal green orbs.

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically. "Alright!" She stepped back a few feet before biting her lip. "Uhm... You didn't tell me when I would be starting."

"Immediately if it is possible. Say, seven a.m. sharp?" His chestnut eyes blinked in surprise when Kagome sighed dramatically and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes.

"Oh, but I have to go to Yoshihiro's tomorrow! I have the morning shift..." She trailed off when Koenma clucked softly to her, his finger tapping gently against her nose.

His soft mahogany eyes gazed into her own for a second and the priestess blushed lightly. "Let us take care of that. Just be ready by seven, alright?" He nodded to a quiet blonde-headed reaper who stepped forward and waved her tanned hand. "I hope the place where we picked you up is alright."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled brightly at Koenma. "Thank you so very much, Koenma-sama. I won't let you down!" She disappeared through the portal, Kurama right behind her.

As Kagome set her foot on the hard concrete ground, she turned around and waited for the avatar to appear.

Kurama stepped from the disappearing rip and was instantly enveloped in a tight hug. "Thank you, too, Kurama-san for getting me the job." She buried her head in his chest for a few seconds before leaning back. Her smile was breathtaking and the _kitsune_ had to keep himself in check.

He raised his hand and rested the very tips of his fingers on her cheek in a feather-light touch. His emerald eyes stared deeply into the flushed _miko's_ brilliant blue orbs.

Kagome pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and swallowed thickly. She watched as his normally guarded green eyes flashed a _very_ expressive gold for a split second before fading back to their original unique color. His emerald orbs trailed down her face to rest on her lips and the raven swallowed again. _Why is he looking at me that way?_ She thought and blushed harder when he leaned in closer to her.

Her insides felt warm and bubbly, like one of those heated blankets had curled around her mid-section and was turned as high as it would go. It grew harder to think, as if cotton was stuffing itself in her brain and keeping her thoughts from passing on past their processor.

Kurama leaned down closer to her mouth, green eyes hooded. "Kagome..." He whispered and the priestess barely registered the way the other spirit inside of his body slowly disappeared as it moved as close to the surface as he was allowed with his limited mobility.

Kagome let her eyes flutter closed as anticipation grew and grew inside of her petite body.

"Gwargllll." The _miko_ blinked before flushing red for another reason.

"Oh!" She clutched her growling tummy and looked down at it. "I'm sorry! I didn't... You just..." She blinked up at the confused red-head before turning a darker shade of crimson. "I'm sorry..." She said again.

Kurama shook his head. "No harm, no foul." He said easily and moved closer to the tomato-faced raven. "Are you hungry?" The _kitsune _avatar questioned and wrapped his arm around Kagome's lean shoulders.

The female shook her head and smiled up at him, mind quickly shoving their earlier encounter to the back for later inspection. "No, i'm fine, but thank you for asking." And as if to prove her wrong, her belly gave another skin curling growl.

"Ah, yes, then your stomach is groaning from being too _full_ instead of too _empty._ Correct?" Kagome pouted hit the smirking fox on the chest lightly.

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it?" She blinked in surprise when he took her hand and pressed her knuckles against his mouth, much like Koenma did.

"Why, take you out to lunch, of course." He told her and kissed each of her knuckles before threading his fingers through hers. "Now, what are you in the mood for?"

Kagome shook her head and pulled her hand from the fox's light hold. "No, that's alright. I need to get to my apartment anyway. I have to pick out my outfit for tomorrow." She stepped away from the male and headed out of the alley.

Kurama sidled up to her before he blocked her path completely. "An hour won't hurt, will it?" His green eyes seem to grow as liquidy as Shippou's hand when he wanted to put on the 'adorable charm' as Miroku had called it once.

Sighing to herself and mentally telling her tummy that it would be fed soon so it should STFU, she nodded her head, looped her arm around Kurama's and let him lead her to the closest restaurant.

_**-+-+-+- End Chapter Nine -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Guess what I pulled out of my ass for you guys? _(said in singsong voice)_ I hope you all liked it! I hate how overly dramatic a lot of author(ess)'s make Koenma! He may be a little high strung but still... think of his line of work and what he has to go through every day? I would be in a mental institution if that ever happened to me!! xD Anyhoo, please leave a nice long review telling me how horrid my writing is and whatnot! Thanks for taking time out of your busy day/night to read the latest chapter! _(waves hand goodbye)_

**Translations**: _Miko_ – priestess. _Kitsune_ – fox. _Inu_ – dog. _Taiyoukai_ – high level demon. _Hiyoukai_ – fire demon. _Makai_ – Demon Realm. _Shuuketsu_ – end/close. _Reikai_ – Spirit Realm. _Ki_ – energy.


End file.
